Wrong Italy
by FreedomFighter50
Summary: Holy Rome only wanted to show Italy his painting, Romano merely wanted to eat his tomato in peace and sulk, but no one gets what they really want now do they?
1. Chapter 1

Another story, I'm surely on a role. I saw this comic of HRE and Romano that I just had to do a story about it, it was made by ~sora7 on DeviantArt. Check him/er out, their a really good artist. So shall we begin?

Chapter One: Haha, whoops?

Holy Roman Empire roamed through the forests of his territory, Italy, searching for his crush. He held a canvas, painted on it with a clumsy, delicate hand was a perfect rabbit. Holy Rome had practiced on many other canvases, but his attempts at making a rabbit like Italy had shown him was futile. She was just...so...perfect, everything she did was. The blonde hummed to himself in joy, thinking of different reactions that she would have.

_"Dio mio! This is wonderful, Holy Rome! I'll gladly become an Empire with you!" _That reaction filling his mind, yes, she would love it. He looked down at his painting and frowned at the messy whisker that caught his attention immediately. She hopefully wouldn't notice. The breeze came in, washing him in the calm that came. Maybe he would confess to her today, his pale blue eyes brightened at the thought, maybe he should.

_"I miss you..." _He hadn't seen Italy in a whole week, he had feverently asked Austria, but the older male repleid with a simple, "Italy went out." It wasn't like he didn't but _where_ exactly was she? He sighed and looked ahead, scanning the meadows untill he caught sight of a familiar figure. The person wore a green dress, white apron and handkerchief, with a recognizable hair curl. He smiled, there she was! He breathed in a shakily, preparing himself to display his masterpiece and confession. Holy Rome strode over behind Italy, smiling warmly down at her, she seemed to be admiring a tomato. How weird.

"Italy...I...I love you, I love you so much and I want to spend an eternity with you. I love the way you sing, dance, clean, so full of joy doing so...always thinking positively...and being patient with me in our drawing lessons. I made you a painting, Italy...i-it-it's a rabbit. I practiced so it can be beautiful like yours." The curl bounced ontop of the Italian's head. He blushed, he finally did it, he finally confessed his feelings to his love. Italy turned slowly, only to reveal someone different, someone with darker hair and emerald eyes. She blinked back tears in confusion before narrowing her emerald eyes in anger.

"What the hell do you want, dammit!"

* * *

Romano had almost been taken away by France once again, the blonde nation had come so dangerously close to achieving him but Spain had beat the living out of him. Today the Italian had been assigned chores again, making a meal, cleaning the storage room, Spain's room, dusting the book shelves, washing the dishes and washing the clothing. He had at least made the pizza and cleaned his boss' room correctly, but while cleaning the storage room he was almost impaled by Spain's axe that fell while moving over some boxes, as he'd been dusting the bookshelves; Romano had almost been crushed when he'd bumped it back.

The southern italian had been washing the dishes when his annoying companion, Da Vin the squirrel, had been dashing around the kitchen (when the hell had the little bastard been allowed in?) and pestering the poor boy. Da Vin went ignored as he completed his tasks, but Da Vin didn't like that, so it sped towards the dishes, sending half of them to the floor. Da Vin had also tried to get his attention while doing the landuary but was yelled at, so it scared Romano while the brunette had been washing Spain's favorite shirt causing him to fall into the river.

"Stupid tomato bastard..." The Spaniard was not happy with any of this, well expect for the food and his room. The personification had sent Romano out of the house as punishment while he set to cleaning the boy's mess. Romano had grabbed his things and had made way to visit his younger brother, Veneciano, to spend time with him. He hadn't bothered to tell his boss, the tomato idiot would find out himself from France, who kept tabs on him with Pierre*. Along the way, he'd bought some ripe tomatoes from one of his people when he decided to relax in the meadows. His meadows were beautiful, he had to say, his people took care not to ruin it.

Romano continued to sulk, holding a ripe tomato before taking a huge big out of it. Its sweet and sour juice invading his taste buds, he squealed in pleasure of the flavor but stopped himself, no that was not like him to do so, only his stupid younger brother did. The Italian continued to eat his fruit till he was down by his last one, he stared at it intently. This was always heart breaking, knowing that you were going to eat that _last tomato_ (AN: lo siento~). Romano's eyes teared up, thinking of the way Spain had shouted at him and looked at him with disappointment, he was too deep in thought to hear someone talking behind him. No, he wasn't going to cry because of the tomato bastard.

Don't. Cry. Dammit.

"-so it can be beautiful like yours." He blinked back tears, raising an eyebrow. Who was that? He turned and saw a blonde German boy behind him. Oh, it was that stupid Holy Rome that Veneciano talked about. He narrowed his eyes in anger remembering the time he bullied him and his older brother with France.

"What the hell do you want, dammit!" The German nation's pale blue eyes widened in surprise.

***How do like them, tomatoes? *shot* I actually feel like weeping when I know that I ran out of tomatos or chile sauce (cuz I ate them ALL .~.).**

**How did you like it sora7? Btw, I believe-no I know Germany is HRE. I know it. *serious face***

**Read and Review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing, guys~! Sora7 your welcome, it's very fun writing Romano as I said on DA.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: I Am Too

"...you're not Italy..." Romano winced at the comment, anger flared in him, he was too Italy. What gave this stupid potato boy the authority as to say he was not Italy. Holy Rome was confused, who was this girl and why did she look similar to his Italy? Da Vin appeared beside Romano, the squirrel had also heard Holy Rome's comment and knowing Romano, it had hurt the Southern half.

"I am Italy!" Emerald met pale sapphire, Holy Rome wasn't convinced. Romano looked at the other nation more closely, the other's eyes filled with confusion, he fought off a grimace. He couldn't remember him! Of course, because if he had then he would have beaten him up or merely ignores his existence like the bastard he was. Da Vin jumped onto his master's shoulder; Romano carefully placed his tomato into his apron pocket and glared at Holy Rome.

"So you don't remember me...hm..." He could finally say what he'd wanted to this guy; he could finally beat him up like Holy Rome had beaten him. Da Vin, as if reading his master's thoughts, eye's glinted in delight. Romano faced the other nation.

"I hate you, you always kicked my stupid brother and I around, just like France. And you always beat me up whenever I came over to eat with you bastards, you and France would team up and lock me in the closet while Veneciano cooks for you and I stay locked there till morning. I hate you, as simple as that, you fucking potato bastard. Now get off of my land before I sick my fucking squirrel on you!" Holy Rome looked shocked, but the Italian was not moved, he seriously wanted him off of his land. The German regained composure and steeled his face with seriousness.

"Look I don't know who you are but you're in my territory, so you should be the one leaving." Romano growled, how dare he-! The brunette pushed the blonde back, Holy Rome racked his brain looking for information, this person was familiar but he couldn't remember.

"You should be the one leaving bastard! This isn't part of your damned territory, this is my land!" Holy Rome received a kick from the southern Italian; his hands met the now bruising ankle.

"Girls shouldn't be cursing like that and stop attacking me!" Romano glared at the other.

"I have the right to attack you if you refuse to get off my land and I can say whatever the fuck I want! And for your potato cracked head, I am not a girl, chigi!" So what if Spain forced him to wear such outfits! The tomato bastard said it was more appropriate, or did he just do it to humiliate him? Romano huffed and pushed the boy out of his meadows and into the dark forest ahead, if he wouldn't leave on his own, he'll just have to escort him himself. Holy Rome dug his heels into the dirt, he was stunned that it was actually a boy wearing a dress; he thought only girls wore dresses. And who was Veneciano? And did he really do those things to this person?

"Who are you?" Romano struggled to get the German to move any further, damn this guy was strong. He wasn't going to tell him anything, this bastard was going to remember on his own no matter what. He was going to remember South Italy, Romano and always remember that, this nation beat his sorry German ass off of his land. He grunted as reply, the said German dug his heels deeper.

"Tell me!"

"No, now get off of my land and go back to your stupid German house!" He was seriously getting on his nerves with Holy Roman Empire's persistence. Romano caught his companion's eyes and nodded. Da Vin inwardly cheered; he could finally impress his master and hurt the boy for messing with his master. He'd never heard such things about blonde nation, making his master miserable. Da Vin launched himself at Holy Roman Empire. The blonde's eyes widened with horror as the squirrel hit its mark, his face, and clawed at it. Romano laughed as Holy Rome ran away with Da Vin.

* * *

Spain and Austria waited at the mansion, Spain had been looking for his charge but he soon forgot his reason when Italy appeared home with groceries in hand. Austria shook at his ex-wife's antics, Spain was playing with the younger Italian and said Italian was launching questions about his older 'brother', Romano. Austria never did understand why 'she' called 'her' older 'sister', "big brother". He closed his eyes as he continued to play his piano in peace.

"Mr. Austria, would you like some tea?" Hungary asked to her husband. Austria stopped playing and nodded toward her. He asked for tea and she went off to prepare it, not before asking Spain the same question. Holy Roman Empire walked into the home with scratch marks on his face and holding a familiar pet. Da Vin attempted to escape only to stop when it caught sight of Italy, Austria's eyes widen at the sight.

"Holy Rome, what happened?" Italy and Spain caught sight of him, and rushed to his side. Holy Rome flinched when North Italy touched his marred cheek. Spain glared at the squirrel in his hands. Da Vin scratched the back of its head.

"Da Vin, que te pases? Esto es un amigo y no dames eso! Tu sabes muy bien. Donde esta Roma?" Da Vin shook his head; he wouldn't rat out his master. Spain grabbed the squirrel by the scruff of its neck and tossed it out the window. Romano should really keep more of an eye on his pet. Austria ordered for Italy to get bandages and water and a rag to clean his cuts. Holy Rome thought more of this stranger, _'This isn't part of your damned territory, this is my land!'_

"Spain, we need to discuss of some matters. Hungary, please take the children to the kitchen." Austria leads Spain to their living room while Hungary did as she was told. Italy and Holy Rome were left alone afterward, Italy silently cleaning his wounds. The German decided to pop the question.

"Who is Veneciano, Italy?" Italy looked surprised, but went back to looking cheerful.

"That's my other name, Holy Rome! It's Veneciano Italy~!" The blonde's eyes widening remembering the argument he had with the brunette.

_"...you're not Italy..."_

_"I am Italy!"_

_"I hate you, you always kicked my stupid brother and I around, just like France. And you always beat me up whenever I came over to eat with you bastards, you and France would team up and lock me in the closet while Veneciano cooks for you and I stay locked there till morning. I hate you, as simple as that, you fucking potato bastard. Now get off of my land before I sick my fucking squirrel on you!"_

"You're a boy?" Italy tilted he-his head to the side, confused.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Holy Rome was shocked, the high pitched voice and how sh-he acted. He replied, "Nothing, its nothing." Italy went back to his work as the blonde continued to ponder.

* * *

"It is time for the reunion." Austria sipped his tea and nodded. The reunion, as it had been dubbed, was a grand week for the four brothers to meet and share information of their lives at their homes and of their political affairs, but mostly to enjoy time together again. Spain silently worried.

"But Romano won't like it, he has problems with France and what if France tries-" Austria held up a hand to silence the Spaniard.

"France won't try anything, especially around Hungary and Italy. You can leave Romano here tomorrow morning; I will have her help prepare the food with Italy while Holy Rome helps France get settled in." Spain nodded; he stood up and headed for the front door. Austria stood as while, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And Spain."

"Si?"

"Don't come; just keep Turkey busy at your house. He will think Romano is still in your house." Spain grinned to show his approval of the plan, and it hid his worry for his henchman. He was going to protect her, no matter what!

**Oh, what is this? Austria (tsk, tsk), why must you mistaken Italy (I'm talking about N. and S.) por chicas? Que onda! And yes, I had Da Vin in this chapter, I already love that crazy bastard. I had to have HRE know Veneciano was a boy since Romano would've revealed it anyway and it was fun writing all of those curse words. *giggle* Now I have to go to confession at church, I'm such a naughty girl! I've never written so many mala palabras in one day, yes one day. No, I'm pulling your leg. For any Hispanics, excuse my fail Spanish; I can only speak it. Writing it is difficult, but please correct me if it is wrong. :(**

**Did you like it? /shot/ I was also listening to some Mariachi, Jose Afredo Jimenez (he was drunking buddies with my Papakiko back in the day, listen to his music it's awesomesauce) and a bit of Angelica Maria on my abuelitos record player. I'm still contemplating how I came up with this while listening to them. It's a mystery that will never be solved...**

**~FreedomFighter50**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys~! I've updated and posted new stories, you all must be thinking,' When the hell will she post the next chapter!' *slams keyboard*

Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm happy!

I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter Three:

Romano trudged back into the meadows as he had finished laughing at the poor German running for his life. He suddenly felt worry in the pit of his stomach, no, he was not worried about that damn squirrel! He was just worried about his tomato, dammit! The Italian reached into his apron and pulled out the tomato, it was unharmed. He sighed out a breath of relief before devouring it as if he were a starved individual. Romano fell back and landed on a pile of daisies, he snatched one up and smelled it. Daisies had always been his favorite flower, he didn't know why, they just were. He began to stuff his apron pockets with them, he had the magnificent idea of giving them to Belgium. But secretly, of course; he didn't want to be put to death by Netherlands.

"_Romano~!_" The Italian jumped at the sound of his name, oh fuck, it was Spain. He quickly tucked his flower behind his hair and left the meadow. He pushed through the bushes and found Spain with Da Vin perched on his shoulder looking displeased. The Spaniard handed Romano the squirrel before scolding him.

"¿Cuántas veces le he dicho vigilar a su animal doméstico? ¡Usted sabe, él atacó el Sacro Imperio Romano hoy, quiero que usted vaya a su casa y pida perdón!" Romano stood there shocked. There was no way in hell that he was going to go apologize to that potato! But he had to listen to his boss, he was in enough trouble already. South Italy grumbled and stomped in the direction of Austria's home.

"Bene, fottuto bastardo di pomodoro, io sarò scusa a coglione di patate!" He exclaimed. South Italy grumbled and stomped in the direction of Austria's home.

"Romano, don't forget about the reunion! You're going to be staying over the night for the whole week!" A Spanish accented voice exclaimed as the distance between the two extended. Romano's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about that. Oh crap, he was screwed, Holy Rome was probably already plotting his demise for attacking him. France would probably try to molest/kidnap him, and Veneciano would constantly annoy him with the chants of "Pasta~!" over and over and over again! A headache came on thinking of the other things the three would do to him.

* * *

Holy Rome had been helping Italy so far with the preparations, but he was still a bit dazed by his incounter with Romano. Were all the things he described true? Did he really do those things to him? He racked his brain for information on this but couldn't find anything. He continued to make Romano's room when Austria opened the door. The Austiran was surprised to see the young nation doing servent work.

"Uhm...Holy Rome, Romano is here. Please head to the foyer." Holy Rome nodded and finished dusting the bookshelves as Austria left. The German boy hurried to the designated spot to find Itay hugging his brother, Romano, who looked very uncomfortable with the show of affection. Austria gave Romano a stern stare.

"I will not have you breaking things or making messes again, like the last time I had custody of you. You are expected to rise early and assist Italy in the housework; if I see you slack off you will be sent to your room with no dinner, do you understand?" Romano had his head bowed down. He looked hesitant to answer, as if biting back something. He looked up into Austria's eyes and said, "I'll do as you say.", between gritted teeth.

"Gut." He turned to Italy and pulled him away from Romano.

"Italy, you are to correct your sister if she does anything wrong and I also want you to show her to her room. Holy Rome, do not allow her out of your sights, I do not trust her; she was raised by Spain after all." Austria was speaking of Spain's time overseas as a pirate, suggesting that the southern Italian may have picked up things from him then. Holy Rome and Italy nodded. Austria then rushed down the hall to call for Hungary. Romano turned to the two nations.

"So...I'm..." The German and the nouthern Italian turned to his attention. The brunette's face reddened at the attention, he refrained from hiding his face in apron.

"Mi dispiace...Sacro Romano Impero." Italy beamed at his older brother and Holy Rome was just plain confused.

"He said he was sorry! Yay, this is your first time apologizing to someone!" Romano's face reddened to that of a tomato at Italy's cheer. He sputtered.

"Sh-shut up! I had to or that- that tomato bastard would- uh- make me eat potatoes if I didn't!" Italy continued to cheer for him, despite his lie. Holy Rome shrugged and grab ahold of both their hands. Italy stopped and suddenly became aware of his duty.

"Oh yes, we must show you around first, no? Let's go, ve~!" Italy ran off ahead of the two, seperating his and the German's hands. Romano ripped his away from Holy Rome's and jumped away from him; his blush lessened slightly.

"Do-don't touch me, fu-fucker." He said nervously before running after Italy. Holy Rome felt his heart sting but ignored it as he ran after them.

* * *

What got into him? He wiped the 'German germs' off on his apron, he brought his hands to his face where he felt heat emitt from. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Why did his fucking face have to do this to him? Why did it have to get so red, like a tomato? He saw his brother ahead and tackled Veneciano to halt the hyper Italian. Da Vin jumped off in time to prevent from being crushed by the Italians. The lighter brunette mumbled something but Romano couldn't make it out. He lifted his younger brother up and dusted off his dress. Veneciano rubbed his face, wiping off a bit of dirt.

"Ve~! Where's Holy Rome, fratello?" Romano looked behind him were he saw said German catching up. The blonde came to a halt before the two, Romano scowled at him. The German raised an eyebrow at his expression. _'Don't give me that look potato eater!'_, he thought. Da Vin returned to his master and hid in his apron pocket, upon doing so the animal found pretty flowers.

"Okay~! Here we have the kitchen, down the hall is the dining room-" The dining room was styled beautifully with white and the occasional color here and there. Romano was fascinated; Spain's home wasn't this fancy! It seemed normal and similiar to his people's homes in some ways. The paintings that were displayed on either sides of the walls were obviously painted by his brother, he'd seen his style before. The guest bedrooms were next; each room was as big as a library with a large window beside the guest bed. The guest bed itself was king sized with slik smooth covers and creme colored sheets, fluffy pillows of big and small littered the bed. The dresser was beautiful with it's design and delicately carved flowers, Romano was a bit overwhelmed since Spain gave him a room of lower class. He was always told to adjust more to that of poor since in the future when he would be independant, he surely won't be rich. He would have to stay in other people's homes during war.

"This is your room, Romano. My room will be right across from yours and Italy's will be further down the hall." Holy Rome said, the brunette nodded dumbly as he explored the room further. Italy giggled at his brother, he had been like this as well. After Romano had left, Austria began purchasing more beautiful and expensive furniture into their home. The German boy eyed him suspiciously as he looked inside the restroom and paled at the size of the tub. It was bigger than Spain's! Da Vin's eyes darted from North Italy to Holy Roman Empire, anger evident. His eyes gleamed at his gaze met the blonde's. Holy Rome froze with terror at the squirrel, how did it get in? Romano caught his eye and saw his squirrel.

"Didn't I tell you on the way here not to follow me, little bastard? If piano bastard finds you then I'll be in big trouble." He said to Da Vin, the domestic animal nodded and jumped from his hiding place. He didn't like causing his master trouble, with Spain he could care less but with Austria; that's a different story. Romano felt grateful to his pet and marched over to the window. He opened it, letting fresh air in, and allowing the squirrel to scurry onto a tree branch. He turned to his companions.

"So what now?" he asked bluntly. Italy jumped up in excitement.

"Oh~! We can go cook right now, fratello! It's almost dinner!" Romano nodded and exited the room to the kitchen with Veneciano in tow. The blonde followed close behind, both the Italians took to discussing what they would prepare.

"We should try to make some pasta, ve~!"

"If you guys have enough tomatoes then I don't give a shit." The blonde winced at the curse word.

"Could you please watch you language?" The darker brunette turned toward him and rolled his emerald eyes.

"Is it bothering you?" he said, with sarcasm. Holy Roman Empire felt anger flash in him. He gave an icy glare toward the older Italian, Romano flinched at this.

"Ja, ja ist es." And there bloomed a beautiful hatred between the two nations.

Translations:

(Spanish) ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho vigilar a su animal doméstico? ¡Usted sabe, él atacó el Sacro Imperio Romano hoy, quiero que usted vaya a su casa y pida perdón!= How many times have I told you to keep an eye on your pet? You know, he attacked Holy Roman Empire today, I want you to go to his home and apologize!

(Italian) Bene, fottuto bastardo di pomodoro, io sarò scusa a coglione di patate!= Fine, you fucking tomato bastard, I'll apolgize to potato jerk!

(German) Gut= Good

(German) Ja, ja ist es.= Yes, yes it is.

I scarred Holy Rome for life, he surely won't be liking squirrels in the future. xD

Please correct me if my German, Italian, and Spanish isn't correct! I've been busy with family stuff this week to update on my stories so I'm going to work my butt off to get back on track. R&R peeps!

~FreedomFighter50


	4. Chapter 4

*Holy crapola, I've had a bunch of plot bunnies stalking me. Forgive me for not updating on Wrong Italy! Don't shoot me, I'm American (Mexican)!

Mexico: You just want to be! :(

I do not own Heta~li~a~!

Chapter Four:

It was finally the day France would arrive and Romano was absolutely terrified, he tried to move his thoughts from the topic and focus on the previous day. He and Holy Rome had gone into a yelling match while Veneciano attempted to stop them but failed and ended up crying. The two had stopped almost immediately and comforted him whilst promising him that they wouldn't fight (in front of him). That blonde potato had been keeping more of a closer eye on him, he was constantly following him around with that nasty glare of his. He shivered remembering the night before.

_He finished up sweeping the floor, being extra careful not to bump into anything. He caught sight of a flash of black and froze, was it Turkey? France? Oh please be Da Vin! The brunette went back to his task of cleaning the kitchen, whistling the Tomato song while washing the dishes. He saw another flash in the corner of his eye._

_"Veneciano, if that's you, stop that. You're not scaring me." Another flash and no sight of Veneciano or his odd "Ve~s" being heard. The southern Italian decided that enough was enough and finished wiping the china clean. He gently placed them into the cabinets, cursing whenever the chair tettered._

_"Please don't fall...please don't fall...there's no way in hell... I'm going to get in trouble again...", he mumbled under his breath. He barely placed the last of the china into the cabinet when his chair tipped back. He realized with terror, that he was going to fall._

_"Ah-aahhh!" He clutched the dishes to his chest and waited for the impact to come, it never came. He felt an arm around his waist and opened his eyes to see ice blue looking back. He blushed brightly at the German and stuttered out an apology before racing to his room with the plate. He left a bewildered Holy Rome in his wake._

"St-stop thinking about it, idiota! It wa no-nothing.", he climbed out of his king sized bed and checked his sheets. They were dry; so Da Vin didn't climb into his bed again!* He was saved! The brunette dressed in his green dress (why did he wear these again?), tying his apron around his waist. He tied on his handerkerchief and went over to the restroom to wash his face. The Italian finished it off with brushing his teeth before jumping off the stool (he wasn't short, dammit!) and heading toward his door. He checked the window, still dark out so it was probably aaround five in the morning and if his memory served correctly then Austria and Hungary would awaken around 6:30.

"Okay...so how about scrambled eggs, chopped potatoes for the two potato bastards, orange juice, flowers for Hungary, bacon, and a little bit of morning pasta for Vene.", he whispered quietly, he slowly opened the door; wincing when it creeked. He tiptoed to Holy Rome's room and saw that he was still asleep, as was Veneciano. He sighed a breath of relief. They wouldn't detect a thing. Romano continued down the corridor and turned towards the kitchen. All of the utensils were hung above the counter and island, he snatched a chair and placed it there; another chair went to the sink and another to by the cabinets.

This Italian was going to prove to Austria that he was good enough and when he begged for him to come back, he was going to spit at his face and say he'd rather be with Spain than an annoying piano bastard. Romano washed his hands throughly and walked over to the chair. He felt like singing for once, he was Italy too so why shouldn't he? Anyway, nobody will be able to hear him; the kitchen was about a whole field away (Austria, _why_!) so it was okay. He took in a breath leaped onto the chair and grabbed the knife before he began chopping the potatoes.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!_

He tossed his chopped potatoes into the bowl beside him and began to create his homemade tomato sauce. He felt hyper at the moment, but he easily contained it and stirred the sauce for Veneciano. He placed the bowl down and cracked open the eggs.

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

_And tomatoes on my pizza!_

_My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!_

_But_

_Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!_

_My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!_

_What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!_

_"Aaaah!_

_It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"_

Romano whispered the last two lyrics under his breath, it just came out so suddenly that he almost dropped an egg.

_I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_

_Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!_

_(Amore!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_I'm South Italy!_

_"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"_

He turned the dial and watched as the stove light and placed the metal pan onto it. The brunette reached over and tossed in the eggs and potatoes. He looked at the food in disgust, grazie mio, he wasn't eating that shit. He'll make some extra pasta for him and Da Vin. The Italian skillfully sprinkled some pepper and salt, before watching the 'odd creation' cook. Should he burn it a little or a lot?

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!_

_Spain brought some! He brought some from America!_

_My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes!_

_But_

_This isn't just for reciting words of love_

_The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling_

_And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!_

_"AAAAAAAAAH!_

_God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!"_

Romano sang happily unaware of Hungary giggling quietly as she watched him. He was so cute even if he did curse a little in his song! The dark brunette turned but shrugged when he saw nothing, he flipped the omelete and went onto boiling the pasta. The Italian watched and day dreamed of how it would taste especially the tomato sauce. He wiped the small drool away before anyone saw. He checked the omelete and declared it done, he divided it in half (making a striaght, clean cut). He placed them onto the plates and went over to the pasta.

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!_

_I'm South Italy!_

_I may not be useful with chores_

_And brother may be better with art and trade_

_And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird_

_But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato..._

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

The pasta needed a little more time so he took to searching through his apron and placing his daisies into a vase, he left some behind and placed one behind his ear again. He grabbed the omeletes and covered them with a metal topper for Holy Rome, Austria, and Hungary. Romano carefully walked down the hall and placed the plates in their rightful place; gingerly putting the vase of daises for Hungary beside her plate.

_Uno・Due・Tre・Dai!_

_I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_

_Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!_

_(Amore!)_

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_I'm South Italy!_

"Quasi fatto! (Almost done!)" The Italian hurried into the kitchen and turned off the stoves. Romano turned to look for a plate for his little brother but came face to face with Holy Rome. He was busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes, wearing his usual attire except for his hat. He blushed at the German.

"Why are you up so early?"

"That's none of yo-your business, ba-bastard!" Romano grabbed a colorful plate and placed the pasta there before adding the tomato sauce. Holy Roman Empire merely watched sleepily before steeling himself. The southern Italian put the glasses of juice onto a tray with the pasta.

"Why were you singing earlier?"

"You heard me? Shit!" Romano speed walked over to the dining room and placed the items onto the table. He stalked over to the drawers and pulled out spoons, forks, and knives. He placed them in the order Spain had showed him last week before hurrying to grab his cloack from the stand. The blonde became more alert at this.

"Wha-where are you going?" Romano glared at Holy Roman Empire.

"I'm going out, don't you dare follow me!" And with that Romano left with his basket and bog of coins, Holy Roman Empire turned toward the dining room and looked back at the door. He rushed toward his plate and hurriedly devoured the food the Italian made before dashing out the door with his hat.

* * *

South Italy picked the most delicious apples and tomatoes he could find, hell he even grabbed the best potatoes he could find for Austria! Romano turned just in time to bump into someone, the Italian fell causing his goods to fall with him.

"Hey! Watch we-!"

"Neden, merhaba, aptal İspanya...(Why, hello, my little love...)" Emerald eyes widen in horror, he looked up to find Turkey standing before him. The Turk grinned madly at the much younger nation, South Italy hurriedly picked up his shopping items and made a run for it. Turkey speed walked toward him.

"Oh, well...this should be fun right, my little love?"

"St-stay away, bastardo!" The colony rushed down one of his people's many allies and tried his best to hide but Turkey had much more experience in this. He finally caught sight of Romano and speed in his direction. He roughly grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him into the air. The brunette struggled and lashed out at the nation.

"Lasciar andare di me, aiutare qualcuno! (Let go of me, someone help!)" Turkey merely laughed at Romano's attempts.

"And to think that aptal İspanya (stupid Spain) would let you off on your own!"

"Spain was supposed to keep you away! Why won't you leave me alone, you damn bastard!" Turkey brought a hand to his white face mask and pulled in down, revealing his twenty year old face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that, aptal İspanya? I can't have you running off with anyone else other than me, now can I?" He grabbed Romano's chin harshly and forced him to face him.

"You are going to be my wife. No. Matter. What.", he growled. There were footsteps echoing in there direction, it was Holy Roman Empire! He held his sword in the air, he face held in a glare in their direction.

"Shit...", this was Holy Rome's first encounter with a larger nation, this was a frightening experience. Turkey stood there; distracted by the blonde German's sudden appearance. The brunette took this oppurtunity to do something out of character.

BAM!

"Orospu! Kahretsin! Siz ödersiniz! (Motherfucker! Dammit! You'll pay!)", Turkey exclaimed in pain; the empire was clutching his face. He dropped Romano almost instantly, he caught himself from falling back and rushed towards Holy Rome.

"Run, potato bastard!" The German unfroze and grabbed the Italian's hand, his grip tightening when he heard Turkey readvancing. His heart beat wildly as soon as he realized that he didn't know where else to go, Romano decided to take charge seeing Holy Rome's look of terror. Damn idiot! He should be able to navigate his way through Italy already!

"Hurry!" They could hide in his meadow! It was the only way out of this! The Italian forced more strength into his legs and looked back to see Turkey's face filled with rage.

"When I get you, my little love, I'll punish you so severely that it isn't funny!" The brunette and blonde took this opportunity to jump into one of the many sunflower fields, they heard Turkey curse.

"Why did you-gasp- do that?" The Germanic nation said, Romano shook his head.

"'Cause, then he would've killed us both! Then Veneciano would be whining about your loss! And why the hell did you freeze like that? Were you trying to get killed!" He whispered to him harshly, Holy Rome growled at this.

"Why is it always like this with you?" Romano clamped a small hand onto the German's mouth and shushed him. Turkey was taunting the two to show themselves, was he stupid or something. This continued for ten minutes before Turkey gave up.

"I'll be back, my little love!" He screamed angerly before stomping out of the meadows. The Italian sighed in relief and took time to recollect himself. Holy Rome finally took notice of something, turning red and stuttering something. Romano looked at him annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You-you're-us!" Romano looked down to find himself straddling the other nation and his hand clutching the blonde's black dress shirt. He jumped away from the other, red as a tomato in embarrasment. He snatched back the basket of merchandise beside them and held out his hand. Holy Rome's face merely darkened.

"Just...hur-hurry up s-s-s-so we can le-leave, ba-bas-bastard!" Holy Roman Empire picked himself up and dusted the dirt off his clothes, he walked out of the sunflower field with South Italy in tow. His eyes widen when he got a better look at the meadow. Flowers of different colors filled it, it was absolutely beautiful, there was some butterflies and birds flying around freely and some horses galloping far in the distance beside a blue lake. His breath was taken away.

"Schöner ... ist das so schön...(Beautiful...it's so beautiful...)" Romano blushed darker, if that was even possible, and turned away from Holy Rome, _'Grazie!'_.

* * *

"Big brother France is here!" The pale blonde Frenchman exclaimed. Romano kept himself glued to the floor, refusing to show France that he feared him (although it was too late). He looked the older nation in the eye and felt a shiver when his blue eyes glinted. France strode over to Romano and took his hand before place a soft kiss to it. The Italian tugged it away from him and hid behind Holy Roman Empire, who watched the exchange with anger. How odd.

"Big brother France~!" Italy jumped into his older brother's embrace, France caught his younger brother and danced in a sircle holding him.

"Oh you are so cute~! Why can't you be like your brother, Roma~!" South Italy growled lowly at this before turning away from the three and heading for his room. The German eyed the two before standing infront of France.

"Bruder..."

"Long time no see, huh, Holy Rome!" France snatched up the German, ignoring the younger nation's protests and crushing him in his hug. Holy Rome caught sight of Romano walking away and his pale blue eyes widen.

"Where are you going, Romano! Don't not leave without me, I must keep an eye on you!"

"Go keep an eye on Veneciano! I'm going to take a siesta and I don't want your ugly mug watching me sleep!" The brunette rubbed his eyes and let out I yawn, sleep already engrossing him. The blonde watched the Italian boy sleepily open his bedroom door.

"Wait! That's my roo-!" The door closed shut and he sighed in annoyance, oh well. He might as well let the guy rest, he did almost get kidnapped. France had watched their exchange with a manical grin on his face.

_"Ohonhonhon~!"_ The German froze as he heard that horrid laugh, France was onto something; but what? He shrugged it off before marching over to the kitchen table where Italy was serving pasta, mashed potatoes, and wine for the French teen. After Holy Rome finished eating, Italy grabbed his sleeve; how odd, why didn't his heart beat wildly anymore?

"Holy Rome, may you wake Romano up? I don't want him going to sleep without food."

"Ja, I'll go Italy." He jumped off his chair and headed to his room. He creaked it open to find Romano curled up under his covers. He sighed and pulled them off to see he still wore his work clothes.

"At least change..." He picked the Italian up bridle style before sitting him up on the floor and shaking him awake. The brunette screamed in fright and jumped atop him in surprise.

"Wha-what's wrong with you, bastard! You scared me!"

"So-sorry but Italy asked me to wake you up. He made you pasta."

"I'm Italy too, you know."

"...ja, I know."

***Lovi wasn't lying when he said it was the squirrel, tehe! So far, so good, the romance had finally started! I just had to put in Turkey, it was tempting. Holy Rome seems to be a bit more stalkerish than usual hm?**

**Reviews make me go yay!**

**~FreedomFighter50**


	5. Chapter 5

*Yay six reviews! /shot/ That's just sad... Thank you for favoriting: DinosaurAttack (I thought they were extinct!), Kotabatanuki 2-C, Hetaliapasta90 (N. Italy?), Alice Vargas, sara2015 and StarrNight. Geezus, I can't stop laughing after rewatching Hetalia, english dub version! Dios mio, my mama thought I was going crazy.

Oh yeah, I forgot N. Italy's other name was Vene_z_iano, not Veneciano but at least everyone's made that mistake, right?

...guys?

I do not own Hetalia; if I did then this awesome shiz would be found more often online in sub and dub for all us Hetalia lovers. So we wouldn't have to go through the hell of trying to find a single clip or episode!

Chapter Five:

_South Italy ran through his favorite part of the meadow, the one populated with his beloved daises; he laughed as he spun in circles before falling back onto his iple of soft flowers. The was a dream after all so no one would comment about his weirdness! The dark brunette ran a hand through his hair, avoiding his curl, and sighing in content. This was the best dream he's ever had. No potato bastard, no Veneziano, no Austria, no Hungary, no Spain, and absolutely no sight of France. He picked a flower and smelled its beautiful, sweet scent._

_"Neden, merhaba, aptal İspanya...(Why, hello, my little love...)" He shot up from his daises and stared in horror as he came face to face with Turkey. The Turkish man stood with a sickening grin that brought shivers up and down his spine. Romano back away from him, he grabbed the nearest object beside him, a walking stick._

_"What are you doing here! Go away!" Romano turned to run only for him to be pulled into an embrace from behind._

_"Stay away from him!" Emerald eyes widen when he recognized his voice, why was the potato bastard here? He turned to yell at him but Holy Roman Empire was gone._

___"- I can't have you running off with anyone else other than me, now can I?" The older and taller nation two strides over and grabbed South Italy's collar, he pushed him roughly to the dirt. _

___"Get off of me! Help, someone! Please!" _

___"You are going to be my wife. No. Matter. What_." Turkey mercelissly slapped Romano, leaving cuts that allowed blood to slowly dribble down. He sturuggled to get out of the Turks grip but it was no use. Turkey grabbed the younger nations hips, Romano screamed when his dress tore in half, only leaving his punpkin panties on.

_"Help! Help me!" _

_"I'll be back...my little love..." _The Italian shot out of bed and wiped the tears that made down his face during the dream. He checked that he was wearing his tank and shorts. Romano gave a shaky breath of relief before looking at his surroundings slowly growing terrified being here alone; everything shrouded in darkness. He hurriedly climbed out of bed and tried to scan through his window for his squirrel. Where was that little bastard? It was around one in the morning, from what he could tell.

"It was just a dream, Romano...just a dream." He peered into his room in fright and shoot of the guest room. Screw it, he was going to sleep with Veneziano! He opened the door from across his and quietly crept in. He lifted the covers carefully and slid in, covering himself in the process, and sighing contently. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist startled him; looks like Veneziano was feeling cuddly today. He froze when 'Veneziano' nuzzled into his neck; Romano calmed himself slowly before closing his emerald eyes.

"Buono notte..."

...

...

...

Romano's eyes snapped open, the clock that Spain had pounded into him since he became his colony awakened him. He rubbed his eyes sleepy before looking down at the arms still wrapped around him; geez couldn't Veneziano give him a break. The Italian shifted so he was to face his brother, instead he saw a still sleeping Holy Roman Empire. The brunette went as red as a tomato immediately and squeaked when the other nation gave him a squeeze.

"...ah...ah..." He blushed darker when he heard the blonde mutter something.

"I love you..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Holy crapola! Romano pushed the German away from him before diving onto the floor and rolling under the bed. He saw the horrifying darkness again and closed his eyes, clasping his hands into each other. _'Please don't be discovered, dammit!'_

"Who goes there?" The Italian's eyes reopened and watched as pale feet raced across the room and saw the end of Holy Rome's sheathed sword disappear. He heard then saw him make ways to the restroom and closet, checking for an intruder. Then he saw the German make his way over to the bed; Romano scoot downward to the farther and darker corner of the bed. He kept as still as possible when he saw the blonde's head pop under the covers and search. Luckily he wasn't spotted so Holy Rome stopped.

"Probably jerked in my sleep too suddenly that it woke me up. Better go wake Romano and Italy." The brunette winced at the mention of his brother and him, names used as if two were different countires. He heard the rustle of fabric; the potato was probably getting dressed. He waited till he heard the click of a door being closed and made his way from under the bed. He checked the window and saw that it was six in the morning; crap, he had to get breakfast ready! Romano raced out of Holy Rome's room and opened his room to see France searching through his things.

"What the hell are you doing here, France?" The French teen looked up in surprise and chuckled nervously. The teen nation dropped Romano's rosary onto the nightstand.

"Sorry, mon amour. I was just looking at something, don't mind me."

"Get out." France huffed before he swaggered out of the guest room. Romano quickly shut his door and began to put on his pink dress on. He rushed out the door whilst pulling on one of his socks and shoving his foot into his boot. He bumped into the potato bastard coming from Veneziano's room and glared at him before hurriedly placing on his other sock and boot. He raced down the hall to the kitchen tying his apron on and securing his bonnet. He didn't bother yelling at the blonde German for following him. He was still tired from the horrid nightmare from last night.

"Wait for me!" Romano hurried to the refrigerator and removed the eggs, potatoes, bacon, pasta, tomatoes, and wine for breakfast. He silently made the food while Holy Rome watched him from the sideline. The Italian chopped the tomatoes and potatoes at an impossible rate that scared the German.

_Slice._

"Shit!" Romano raced over to the sink and washed the cut. He got potato juice on it, the cut stung under the water and felt himself tear up a bit. Veneziano would've done it without the stupid accidents that he displayed right now. He felt a hand grabbed his wrist and found icy blue eyes examining his cut hand. The eyes turned to examine his facial features before sighing and running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'll be right back..." Romano growled before grabbng a handkerchief from his apron pocket and wrapping his hand. He huffed and grabbed the mop in hidden at the corner of the room. He began to mop as quickly as possible; there was some much it made him shudder. Holy Rome returned with the appropriate bandages but dropped his things just to get him to stop. Was he stupid or something? He was trying to clean the fucking mess he made!

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you I was going to be back!"

"Tch, whatever it's already taken care of so just go get Veneziano!"

"At least change it! It's already soaked with blood!"

"I'll change it when I'm done cleaning!"

"But it'll get infected!"

"I don't care, go get Veneziano and sit your asses down at the table!"

"Watch your language!"

"Fuck off!" The brunette turned to finish his task in cooking was stopped by the blonde; the Italian sneered at him and slapped the hand away. He sighed tiredly.

"...just get Veneziano..." He said, rubbing his eyes of the remaining sleep. Holy Roman Empire scoffed before turning away from the annoying Italian.

"Fine." That was the last word the exchanged for the remainder of the morning, even though the blonde kept watch of the brunette; but now from afar.

* * *

France watched Romano weed the Austria's garden, while Holy Rome hide behind a bush to watch the smaller nation. The French nation sweat dropped at the scene, it looked like South Italy was going to have his vital regions invaded. He chuckled at the funny thought, yeah right; those two wouldn't be doing that till they were older, much older. France went back to the conversation he had with little Italy.

_"Big brother France, don't you think that they would look happy together?" France raised an eyebrow at the little Italian; was he pulling his leg? It obviously wouldn't work out, he didn't need the ability of l'amour to know that. _

_"Where did you get that idea, Italy?" Italy opened his eyes, this was a first._

_"It's North Italy or Veneziano~! Ve~! Can't you see it?"_

_"You are blind, Ita-Veneziano. There is no way that it'll happen." France turned toward his little brother fully but froze when he saw a familiar glint in his eyes. _

_"We'll see big brother!" Italy skipped away in trimphant while France stood there rooted in shock._

"Ve~! Big brother France~!" The blonde turned to see the lighter brunette running over with an empty basket for Romano. France glanced back at the southern half and grinned. Romano shivered when he felt another, all-too-familiar gaze on his back. He turned to see France giving him his perverted smile, face flushed red and hands twitching. He gulped nervously before returning to his task of weeding.

"Ve~! Fratello, here's another basket."

"Grazie, now go back to the kitchen and make lunch..._little annoying bastard_.", the brunette sneered at the younger. Italy was unfazed by this, as it was normal for his brother to be like this.

"Yay~! I'll make the best for you, fratello~!" The small nation skipped away leaving a disturbing image of rainbows, brightly colored flowers, and gay sparkles. What a fag, Romano thought. He shrugged and went back to his assignment before shivering again when France's gaze lowered. Oh god, another pedophile. France brushed back his blonde hair and pulled out the rose he had appeared from his back.

"Romano~! Come over here~!"

"No!"

"But why not~? I'm going to show you something_ fun_~!" Dio mio, the Italian paled, once he heard the older nation approach. Do what Spain taught you to do! Take a deep breath, Romano. He heard the bush rustle behind him and turned to see Holy Rome with an odd, scary aura surrounding him*.

"Because I don't want to lose my virginity to a bastard like you! Go bother someone else, preferably that potato macho!" Said potato glared. France looked taken aback before he quickly recovered. He extended his hand and gave a gesture for Romano to take the rose.

"What?"

"Why, mon amour, this is yours of course~!"

"I hate roses." The Italian shivered and inched away from French teen.

"What! But your Italian, mon amour! You like these kinds of things!" Romano eye twitched before looking over in the blonde hidden in the bush. Why was he looking scarier by the minute? The brunette felt a hand grope him, and squeaked. He jumped away before he could get in another. France grinned down at him.

"Ch-chi-CHIGI!" The little nation headbutted the older nation, huh, maybe practicing on Spain paid off. Holy Rome jumped out of the bushes and marched over to his fallen older brother.

"That was going too far!" He grabbed his collar and began to shake him. The German hadn't expected France to do that, his brother had more pride than that! France gaped at Romano before the predatory look came back, yes, that was a strong nation right there!

"Just leave me the fuck alone, wine bastard! Or I'll call Spain to make sure you won't be invading any other nations vital regions for centuries!" The older blonde paled at the thought of Spain going pirate on him for touching Romano. He chuckled nervously.

"You wouldn't do that, right mon amour~?"

"'Course I will, pedophile~!" The brunette said sarcastically cheerful, Holy Roman Empire pushed him back onto the dirt and glared darkly at him. The German took this opportunity to give a swift kick to Paris before steering back to the Italian and beginning another argument between the two.

"Mon Dieu!" He wailed in agony, he clutched his vital regions and hoped that the pain would go away.

* * *

He had just finished cleaning holy Rome's room when he noticed that the potato idiot had the rabbit painted on a canvas. He checked to see if the blonde was nearby and sighed in relief when their was no sight of him. He approached the painting and felt the smooth, dried paint strokes with his fingers. He noted that the rabbit's whiskers were messy but other than that it was nicely done.

Psh, like he would say that to the potato bastard's face!

He glared down at the corner of the canvas and scowled. Why didn't he put his signature? Idiot's painting was going to get stolen and taken credit for by someone else. He went back to sweeping the German's room being careful not to knock anything down. Meaning that he kept his broom close to his body and held onto it tightly.

"Okay, now I've got...Austria's...room." He paled, he was going to have to be extra, extra careful. Hey, maybe he could trick Veneziano into doing it! Hahaha, you're such a genius, he thought. The Italian boy hurried out of the German's room and headed toward the living room, where his brother might be. The brunette tapped his younger brother's shoulder as to which the othr turned.

"Si~! What do you need, Fratello~?" Romano shivered again when he felt the now familiar gaze behing him, Holy Roman Empire was back. He leaned in to whisper into his brother's ear.

"Can you-?"

"Already taken care of, Fratello~!"

"Huh?" He leaned back and examined his brother's face, so he was telling the truth. He patted his brothers head, which earned him a glomp from the northern half. Veneziano smiled brightly at his brother and Romano couldn't help but let a small, small smile escape him. He went back frowning quickly when the gaze hardened sending another shiver down his spine.

"Le-let's go get some tomatoes from the market, stupid bastard!"

"Yay~! Grazie, Fratello~!"

"Sh-shut up!" He blushed at the gratitude his brother said, he turned to see the same scary aura that the blonde had displayed earlier and held back a scream. Holy fuck, what the hell was wrong with that potato bastard! Veneziano caught sight of Holy Rome and practically beamed with sunshine, how the hell does he do that?

"Would you like to come to, Holy Rome~?"

"N-no! I don't want that potato bastard stalking us!"

* * *

"Ja, danke Italy." The darker brunette winced, the blonde noticed when he said the lighter brunette's name. Italy also winced, just a tiny bit, from the wrong use of his name. He'd long given up on correcting people since they never bothered to call him North or something. The German shrugged and dragged the two to the closet where their cloaks are hung. The German gently placed Itay's cloack onto his shoulders and tied it securely. Romano just glared at him and struggled a bit before getting his on. Holy Roman Empire merely glared back.

"Okay, now let's go." The trio did retrieve their tomatoes (and potatoes) but the entire time Holy Roman Empire had been ignoring Romano for his brother. The dark brunette just wandered around by himself till the blonde took notice of his absence, he dragged the shorter nation back while giving him a lecture to never walk away from them again. The Italian merely yelled back that he didn't want to be around people like him.

Why, oh, why did Austria have him watching this guy?

***Oh god, now there's a plot bunny clinging my leg! It's begging me to make a RusAme story! Should I? (thinking pose) Anyways, forgive me Romano! I had to for the sake of the story while France...grow up and be a man, he probably didn't kick you THAT hard, right?**

**France: I hate you so much!**

**Yes, Romano is surrounded by pedophiles! France, Spain, Turkey, Prussia...that's pretty aweful but I've had my fair share (like two) so I know how it feels, bro. But who couldn't resist a face like that? (*cough*Austria*cough*) '**

**I needs your reviews to live, you wouldn't want me to die and have the story stop here! D:**

**~FreedomFighter50**


	6. Chapter 6

*Fusososos-/shot by Spain for steeling his thunder/! Thanks for favoriting dudes: surrealArppeggio (I really like your username!) and Ichigo-the-Deathberry (OMFG it's Kurosaki Ichigo OwO!)

AHKFJIENKFNKEIFJ! Why won't my damn scanner work! I'm trying to put up fan art for Wrong Italy, I'm FoxyRamenAddict (will be changing it to FF50 soon) so I'll put in a message at the bottom of the next chapter! I must tell you that the romance won't start quickly, the romance must develope. *

I do not own Hetalia...what else do you want me to say?

Chapter Six:

"-are you even listening to me?"

"Nope, not realy."

"Pay attention! I am trying to lecture about the importance of staying close to us! Do you want to be ambushed by Turkey again?" The brunette flinched in remembrance of that horrible fend. The blonde huffed and grabbed his arm, maching down the streets with both Italians in tow. They were now on their way to Austria's house; it being a long walking distance away from the small village. Holy Roman Empire and Romano glared at each other; Veneziano attempted to make peace but shivered when the looks intensed. The lighter brunette sighed before walking ahead of them as they stared 'lovingly' into each others eyes. North Italy kicked the ground and began to think.

How in the world was he going to get two nations who hated each other's guts, together?

How was he going to do this without them realizing that he was pulling the strings?

_How will Fratello feel about this?_

_'Fratello's been treated so badly that I don't think it can happen. Especially with Holy Rome's harshness. Ever since Nonno's fall, Romano's always blamed himself and hated him for leaving him all alone. Why didn't Nonno bring him with us when we got our drawing lessons? Sure I'm "perfect" but no one can be perfect, not at all. If Holy Roman Empire doesn't realize what he's doing, then-then-I'ma going to have to hit him with my broom! No one hurts fratello! I may be small but that doesn't mean that I will stand by and watch!'_ Veneziano looked back at the arguing two and opened his hazel eyes properly. He tilted his head as he was 'oblivious' to their fight.

"Ve~! Let's go home so we can have some pasta~!" South was the first to stop and glare at his brother. The lighter brunette knew he didn't mean it and playfully petted his brother. The German boy stopped, once realizing that the Italian wasn't bothering with him anymore. North Italy glanced up and gasped.

It was around three o'clock! Had they really been there for so long?

"Holy crapola!" He heard Romano exclaim. The only blonde in the trio looked shocked before hiding it with a calm expression; but Veneziano caught it. The light brunette cheered and dragged his brother away.

"He-let go stupid bastard!"

"PASTA~!"

"Wait for me!" Well, now wasn't the time to think about that.

* * *

Spain lounged in his study, a basket of tomatoes sitting in the corner of his desk, and random papers scattered across the desk...and floor. The brunette sat directly across from Portugal, his annoying older brother, with a glass of wine in hand. He stared blankly at the cocky bastard before scowling at him.

"What do you want?" The long haired brunette grinned insanely at his younger brother. Oh, how he loved to piss him off! He silently sipped his wine before putting his thoughtout statement upfront.

"So...I heard that Turkey came over to Austria's yesterday and France touched your henchman in a fun way." Spain's look of horror was just too much. Portugal spat out his wine in his face. Laughing and chocking a bit from the wine that made it's way down his throat.

"QUE?"

"No, I was screwing with you! That never happened, ahahahahah-!" Next thing the older knew was that he saw the flash of red and juice making its way down his face and shirt.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire fumed as he exited the kitchen were Romano was cooking dinner for himself. Why did Austria have him watching that guy? He was insufferable, foul mouthed, tempermental nation (we'll half a nation)! How could Spain deal with someone like him? The blonde grumbled as he headed for his bedroom, it was already nine at night (from what he could tell) and he was plain exhausted.

"Mon dieu! Are you alright, little brother?" France stood worriedly beside the German, he just sighed.

"I just had a hectic day with..._him_." He sneered, the blonde raised an elegant eyebrow but then his expression turned calm.

"I'll teach him a lesson.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Gute nacht.(Good night.)" If he hadn't been so tired than he would've remembered that France was the one who groped the brunette.

...

...

...

...

South Italy finished cleaning his dishes and rubbed his stomach, satisfied with his serving of pasta. He frowned when he didn't feel that constant gaze on him. So he finally gave up, huh? Must've gotten bored and went to hang out with Veneciano. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He shouldn't miss that bastard at all! Always stalking him...

"Bonjour, mon amour." Crap, on second thought, he was totally okay with that potato following him. At least he wouldn't be alone in being molested by _him_.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" France scowled before marching up to the smaller nation. He grabbed the back of his apron and turned him toward him.

"You've caused so much trouble for Holy Roman Empire and I won't tolerate it any longer! As his big brother, I must put a stop to this."

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me!" He marched down the halls and stopped at the final door at the end of the football length corridor. Romano felt the weight in his apron pocket lighten and the sound of wood making contact with marble. The blonde grinned before opening the door; there were stairs leading to the basment. It was completely dark and Romano was secretly afraid of the dark.

"No!"

"Oh yes, mon amour. Now in you go~!" He said darkly before tossing him in and the darkness swallowing him as he locked the door. Romano ran to the door and tried to turn the knob, he locked it from the outside. He began to bang on the door frantically.

"No!No!No!No!" Francis smirked before his footsteps became distant. His eyes teared up and the look of horror grew as he could barely hear them. His heart thumped painfully fast in his chest and tears overflowed as he continued to bang the door with all his might. A flash of Turkey in his minds eye with his sadistic grin and his mask further terrifying him.

"Please come back! Please! I'll clean better, I'll stop cursing, I'll stop bothering you, everyone! I'll even do extra work and be like Veneziano, just please don't leave me alone! I'm sorry...I'm sorry...really sorry..." He looked back and his mind making fearful images for him. His whole body began to shake badly as he got to his knees and tried to stand; but the shaking wouldn't let him succeed. He didn't know who to call for, he could call for Spain but he wasn't here. He sobbed on the spot; he went back to banging on the door. There wasn't a sound to indicate that anyone had heard him. Just him, his wailing and banging, and the ever present laugh of Turkey in his mind.

...bang...

...bang...

...bang...

...BANG!

Holy Roman Empire sat up at the noise, it was coming down the hallway. He grogilly climbed out of bed, still wearing his clothing and walking over to his bedroom door. He grumbled as he headed down the hall, the banging became more rushed but suddenly stopped. Dead silence filled the hallway. The German boy shrugged before heading back to his room but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone faintly sobbing. He listened more closely, it sounded close to Italy's sobbing but it seemed different. He reached into his trousers and took out a knife he had hidden there.

He cautiously walked back down and listened for the source of crying. Another bang was heard and he jumped, more sobbing was heard afterward. He felt something under his foot and lifted his foot to inspect the mysterious object. A rosary? It was a beautiful, well-taken cared of rosary with gold designs, hand painted, and with smooth brown wood carved to perfection. He kept a firm grip on it as he walked slowly toward the end of the hall.

...bang...

..bang...

...ba...ng...

He turned when the sobbing began to slow and turn more heart wrenching; he grasped the lock and twisted it. But it didn't open, a gasp came from inside and the person attempted to stop their crying.

"Potrai fare di meglio, cercherò di non essere un fastidio a nessuno...Mi fermerò maledicendo... per favore...Mi dispiace... ti prego di perdonarmi...Mi dispiace...(I'll do better, I'll try not to be an annoyance to anyone...I'll stop cursing...please...I'm sorry...please forgive me...I'm sorry...)" The blonde's eyes widened and he frantically attempted to unlock it, where was the key! Romano's sobbing only became more audible as he heard someone on the other side. He laid on the floor, eyes shut in fear as he tried to shut away the image of the terrifying man. His dreams had plagued him since this morning, that was way he tried to stay close enough to someone. The brunette heard the doorknob rattle again. He tried to wipe away his tears but his arms refused to stop their convulsing.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out! Schreien Sie mehr nicht!(Don't cry anymore!)" No, he'll never get out. Holy Rome growled in frustration; how did he get into this situation? He tried to think back; Romano was eating in the kitchen, he went to sleep early, France came-oh shit. He slapped his forehead in anger. Why did he let him near the Italian? He should've been more alert! He was going to be an Empire for Gott's sakes! The brunette went to silently crying, only allowing a small hiccup or two to come out.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to look for the key!"

"No! Non Lasciami stare!(No! Don't leave me alone!)" The blonde sighed and pressed up against the door.

"Ich verspreche, dass ich zurück so schnell wie sein werde, können Sie ... sagen ich hasse wurst ... gerade beruhigen sich.(I promise that I'll be back as fast as you can say...I hate wurst...just calm down.)" The German boy heard the sobbing lessen, but just a bit.

"You...p-pro-promise?"

"Ja. (Yes.)" Romano quietly laid there and shivered as the room felt colder than it was earlier. He listened to the Holy Roman Empire's footsteps sound distant before sobbing again.

* * *

France's side of the plan was working out perfectly, as the two were too stubborn to get together, it would take absolute force to have it happen. He felt his heart sink as he continued to hear Romano cry, he felt like punching himself in the face. He didn't expect for little South Italy to be afraid of the dark; that was more North's thing. The pale blonde hid behind his bedroom door, slightly ajared; he could see Holy Rome marching angrily in his direction. His enraged icy blue eyes bore into his once they caught sight of his sappphire. France's eyes widened. He threw the door's key at the smaller nation's face before slamming his bedroom door.

...

Holy Rome rubbed the red mark where France had thrown the key. Then ran down the hall with the keys rattling through the halls; he wondered how Austria, Hungary, and Italy hadn't come rushing into see the ruckus. He stopped at the end of the hall and jammed the key into the doorknob. He slammed the door open and blindly rushed in.

"I'm here, where ar-!" He slammed into the Italian, who had been attempting to stand, and both small nations crashed to the floor. Romano face planted into the marble floor with a thump while Holy Roman Empire landed onto his back; smacking his head onto the hard, cold floor. The brunette's lip trembled again as he rubbed the pain from his flushed face. He crawled over to the other and proceeded to lightly hit his chest.

"You dummy, bastard-crap! How could you leave for so long, you said you were going to come back fast!" The blonde groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the other's emerald eyes, swollen and puffy from crying so much or for however long he'd been in there. He sighed before gently pushing the brunette back and standing. He waited for the other to do so but watched as the Italian shakily stand but fall back in frustration. He tried again to only get the same result. He stepped forward and offered his hand.

"W-wha-?"

"You obviously need help, you can't stand up."

"Y-yes, I-I ca-can!" Regardless, Romano took his hand and the nation pulled him up; though the brunette held onto it a bit too tightly. He didn't let go when they exited the closet. Holy Rome then remembered the rosary and pulled it out of his trousers. Romano gasped before snatching it away and stuffing it safely into his apron pocket. They walked down the endless hall in an uncomfortable silence, the Italian hated it; the silence was terrifying. The other decided to break it.

"Where did you get that?" he said softly. He yawned, it was very late in the night by the way his body felt so heavy. The emerald eyes sparkled as he remembered who gave it to him. Before they dulled as another memory came to him.

"Nonno Rome...gave it to me before he fell." The silence filled the air again. Holy Rome didn't really mean to bring bad memories of his fall and gulped as he felt his throat go dry. The brunette stuffed his other hand into his apron and fiddled with the rosary; then removed his hand from it and brought it up to his face. The other watched him try to dry his face but failed as his sleeves were dirty from curling up on the floor. The German boy took the corner of his black cape and wiped away his tears.

"I'm so-!"

"I was fucking with you too much today, it's not your fault. And stop looking at me that way!" Holy Rome scowled at his use of colorful vocabulary. They both stopped at their respective doors and just when he was about to enter his, a tug stopped him. He looked to see Romano, hair shadowing his face and his grip on his cape tightening. He sighed before he opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything...dammit..." the other whispered. The German allowed the other to follow him into his room and climbed into his bed. He didn't feel like changing; he was too tired. He pulled the covers up and sighed again when the other fell into the spot infront of him. Looking at him intently with swollen, emerald eyes; he brushed a loose strand of hair from the others face and smirked alittle when he blushed. He didn't know what possessed him to do that.

"Gute nacht." he whispered before watching the other shifting closer to him, trying to go unoticed. The Italian's eyes were half-lidded as well as his ice blue. He almost didn't catch the almost silent, "Buono notte..."

* * *

"Big brother France?"

"Oui~!"

"You di-?" The blonde nation fell to his knees in panic, tiny tears of fright peeking from his sapphire eyes.

"Mon dieu! I didn't mean too! But hey, it got them closer right?" Poor France, he never had the chance. North Italy opened his eyes.

"AHHH!"

***So we've go Veneziano's thoughts about this whole thing. I always envisioned North Italy as the overprotective one because he's known that Romano's the more sensitive of the two. It's almost always the fratellino that would be protective. :3**

**France is not the villian of this story! He was merely trying to bring them closer together in a different way, in my mind, his attempts to cast le'amour would fail when he is in his 900s. I don't know why, it's a derp.**

**I had this fear of the dark when I was little and cry all the time, I was an annoying and odd child. It lasted till I was nine. xD /shot/ Hey! At least about half of you have been like this. **

**Tell me you have. *Belarus voice*O_e**

**~FreedomFighter50 :D**


	7. Chapter 7

***OMG, I can't believe my own mama is reading my stories. Looks like I can't post my M rated Yaoi now. :( Or can I? :D ****Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for favoriting: Blood of the Dawn! I'm so happy~! (Tell me where you know this from and I'll give you a giant ass cookie.)**

**I do not own Hetalia! But-!**

**Himaruya Hidekaz: *loads gun***

**FF50: No! I didn't do anything! I'm just a silly American who justs wants to believe in her yaoi fantasies! Please don't hurt me!**

**Himaruya Hidekaz: Hm...you're right...*puts down gun* Make sure this doesn't happen again, Miss. Freedom.**

**FF50: Yes, sir!**

Chapter Seven:

...

...

...

Holy Roman Empire felt something move beside him but ignored it completely in favor of embracing his 'pillow' for more warmth. He felt his 'pillow' move. Weird? What the wurst was going on? He cracked open his eye and could only make out a small dark figure infront of him, warm breath ghosting over his face. He felt his nose brush up against something when he tried to move, he peered through the dark. He was hugging Romano. The Italian was nuzzling into his chest, his heart stopped. Why was he doing that? He looked more closely and frowned when he noticed that the Italian's face looked troubled.

"...spanventoso(scary)..." The brunette shivered in fear from whatever he was dreaming and already tears were making way down his face. The blonde panicked, what was going on?

"...stare lontano(stay away)...Turchia(Turkey)."He gently wiped the tears away with his cape again and hugged the half-nation closer. He rubbed his back, which tensed at his touch, till they relaxed. Had Turkey's encounter really have been that bad? Enough to give him nightmares? He jumped when two arms found there way around his waist, the other tightened his hold.

"...il mio(my)... Angelo custode(guardian angel)...?"

"When I can, I'll bring you a daisy...just for you, Angelo custode." Romano mumbled in his sleep. The German just squeezed him gently in reply, and the others hold didn't loosen when he went back into sweet dreams. He didn't speak, he didn't dare to make a sound; this situation was...something he didn't know how to handle. What did il mio Angelo custode mean anyway? Maybe he could ask Italy or maybe Romano himself.

"What did he do to you that was so bad?"

...

...

_Romano happily ran through his meadows, he was free from his bonds. The chains that locked him up and the label of a failure and disappointment were shed from his being. He fell into his pile of daisies and laughed. He wished he could be like this everyday, play in his meadow with his animals and take care of his secret tomato garden, hidden from the eyes of others. But alas, he couldn't, he was the Southern part of a nation, a colony and a territory that could easily be destroyed if someone had the heart to. The brunette hugged himself and sighed in bliss._

_"I'm safe here..." His guardian angel was just beside him, but he just couldn't see him. He was going to give his guardian angel the daisies he promised; no matter what. He removed his bonnet and brushed his hair with his fingers. He missed the curl by an inch, and smiled when another warm breeze washed over him. He relaxed his tense body once again, the images of Turkey gone from his mind for now and replaced with this wonderland._

_He wondered briefly, did guardian angels like daisies? Wouldn't they want a more colorful, extravagent flower other than a plain, simple flower?_

* * *

Veneziano walked down the corridors of the hallway and held a worried expression. Was his Fratello okay after what France did to him? He growled when he remembered that nation's doing; oh, he still had much to pay. The lighter brunette came to a stop at Holy Roman Empire's door and cracked it open but stopped half way when he saw the duo asleep in each other's arms.

Maybe he wouldn't hurt France too bad.

He had good intentions but before he casted his l'amour he should really get information on his targets before doing so. The Northern half of Italy giggled. They're close to bringing them together but not close enough. They both at least came from enemies to mutual friends to good friends by now. He etched them into his memory to paint later, maybe he could show Hungary once he was done. He came in and closed the other curtians tightly before looking over the two nations.

"Sweet dreams, Fratello, brother-in-law..." He giggled again before leaving, shutting the door behind him and skipping away to the dining room.

* * *

Needless to say, Austria was mystified by this developement; Italy wasn't hugging her big brother France or bothering him, France was scared of her, Holy Rome and Romano have been buddying together since yesterday and the other sister was still cleaning without an accident being done in his home.

Did Spain train her well, or what?

Back to the matter at hand, he had to fix the other three messes that the siblings have gotten themselves into. He marched over to France and grabbed his bandaged arm and dragged him to the side. They were currently in the courtyard. The blonde winced when he pulled, the brunette stood defiantly before the teen nation with a scowl written on his features.

"What is going on between you and Italy?" The young nation chuckled nervously before looking over to see the light brunette playing with his brother. He turned hastily to Austria.

"That Italy is so horrible! I can't believe mon ami beat me up, it was so scary, Austria! Please don't leave me alone with 'im!" The Austrian shook his head, nonsense, Italy couldn't hurt a fly. It was probably Romano who did the damage; whatever France did must've offended him or he just plain deserved it. He'll punish the boy a little but that would be all. Just more chores or he could ban him from eating pasta. The teen nation looked at him in disbelief.

"But it's true, so true; you just haven't seen that monster's true nature. He beat me with his broom so hard, it probably would've broken my ribcage or worse, my beautiful face!" Okay, it's either he's silly in the head or he's talking about the wrong girl. His gaze wandered to the two girls playing, they were both wrestling on the grass while Holy Rome watched in amusement. His eyes widen, girls don't play such unrefined games! He ran over to them and lifted them onto their fit. Both Italian's looked confused as to why they were seperated.

"Girls are not alllowed to play such filthy games! You are to be picking flowers and making crowns or playing with the dolls I bought you the other day. Holy Roman Empire, you were to stop them when they began rough housing. What do you have to say to yourselves?" Romano looked quite annoyed with the developement and the blonde was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. Italy was the first to speak.

"Um...but we always play like this."

"W-what?" His face was filled with horror, they were going to turn into tomboys at this rate and he couldn't allow that.

"Yeah, piano bastard, since we were with Nonno. He always let us play like that so we can 'become strong and handsome just like him'." The other girl replied in a mocking voice that was probably to immitate Rome's. The quiet blonde nodded.

"It should be appropriate."

"Well, not under my rule. As punishment, Hungary will be fitting you in her best designed dresses." The dark brunette gasped, what a drama queen. Dresses weren't that bad...if he'd tried one that is but from what he heard they were very comfortable. Italy cheered whilst Romano stood there in shock; he raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that bad, right?

"Fratello?" The Italian poked her sister, the other didn't even flinch.

"R-Romano?" Holy Rome took his turn and was surprised that the other fell back, the two nations panicked and tried to shake her awake. No use. Austria then remembered the episode between Spain and the southern half; oh right, damn that Spaniard. He just had to be creepy when it came to playing with the colony. He silently walked away, she'll be alright. She was a strong-ish nation if she could deal with him. France watched the three, laughing, now Italy had to suffer! The blonde strode away confidently only to trip on a stray pale of water and face plant. He heard the tall tale laugh from a certian Italian.

* * *

The hell was over, Romano walked down the halls in his modified maids dress that Hungary had given him; a stupid virgin white dress with a stupid green, white, and red bonnet and bow. Damn that piano bastard! Did he not know what torture he'd been through? She poked him with her damn needles and he was so sure that he was going to die from bloodloss. The brunette had been ordering Veneziano to paint them in their outfits and his stupid little brother had happily agreed. The fag was even twirling around in his pink dress with a smile on his face! Dio mio, why did Spain agree to leave him here?

"What're you wearing?"

"An ambomination." He turned to see Holy Roman Empire staring and he felt his face beginning to redden. The German was prepared to say something else before he interrupted him.

"Don't say anything, dammit!"

"Okay, calm down!" The embarrased Italian marched to his room, holding the other dresses that Hungary had forced him to put in his closet and wear for the next day; hell she even had enough time to make frilly nightgowns and bonnets for him. He heard the familiar pitter patter of his companion, Da Vin. The poor squirrel had been concealing itself from Austria. The man would usually throw him out too roughly or try to kill him with poison when Romano had once lived with him. Da Vin rode on his master's shoulder and glaring back at Holy Rome; the blonde stepped a few inches away from him with fright. God, was that thing scary.

"So...what do you want to do?" He said after he finished hanging the last of his dresses, he closed the closet door and turned back to the German boy. Holy Roman Empire took a deep breath to ask or reply but stopped before he shook his head.

"I don't know."

"What use you are. How about this? We can go into to town or we can go to the meadow. Choose your pick." He really wanted to see his meadow and his animals. He missed them so much, but he won't admit it to anyone. Holy Rome thought over this, he wanted to explore his vast meadow, it was so...breathtaking, that was the only word that could describe it.

"Your meadow, of course." He flashed him a smile, causing the other to blush an impressive shade of red. The Italian boy sputtered before he agreed. The two ran for the door entrance at raced in the direction of the location. With Romano's impressive speed he was the first to make it and marveled at the recognizable view. Holy Roman Empire saw the brunette ahead and tried to stop, but the hill didn't make it any better. Da Vin the squirrel jumped just in time to aviod it. He all but crashed into the nation and rolled further down the hill. They both groaned when they made it to the bottom, they were sure to get bruises. The blonde climbed off the crushed brunette and dusted off his clothing. Romano doing the same.

"What the hell was that for, potato bastard?"

"It was an accident! I was running too fast and I couldn't stop!"

"I'll forgive you, but make sure this doesn't happen again!"

"Ja." Romano dusted off his white dress, the skirt lifting a little to see his thigh but not much. The two nations walked toward the center of the meadow and gazed at the dark blue lake across from them. The brunette hugged himself when a warm, gentle breeze came in and closed his eyes in relaxation. The blonde watched as a pleasant expression crossed unknowingly on his face; he wanted to see that more often. The Italian began to untie his boots. The brown squirrel scurried to his place amoung the trees with his cousins and the birds.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to swim." He said bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Holy Rome watched as he finished removing his brown boots and preparing to take off his socks. He felt his cheeks grow warm, come on, think of something Holy Rome!

"Hungary will get angry if her dress gets wet!" He felt like face palming, he was such an idiot! The brunette considered this though; would he rather piss off a beautiful woman such as she or take the risk and jump in like his fratellino? Nah, he would never do that to Hung-

_SPLASH!_

Oh come on, would he _really_ have listened to that potato bastard? No, he wouldn't, everyone should know this already! The German stared blankly at him, then looked down at his soaking clothing, then back at the Italian.

This. Was. War.

* * *

Veneziano Italy and France watched from a distance as the two friends splashed each other. The smaller nation smiled but frowned when he noticed the blonde's creepy expression; he face was strangely flushed and his mouth had a little trial of drool coming down. He irked as France's hands twitched and clutched.

"...te-teri-teritory...mus-must no-not..." The younger of the Italy brothers shivered and briefly smacked the blonde's head with his broom. The French teen yelped an apology and promptly rubbed his head.

"Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, mon ami!" The nations quieted and watched as the German laughed.

* * *

This was the most fun Holy Roman Empire's had, aside from painting with Italy. The blonde was quite surprised when he found that the water was shallow; he glanced up at the brunette infront of him and smiled. This was nice, he and Romano weren't fighting for once. The brunette glanced up as he shed off his wet apron, throwing it onto shore with his boots.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Whatever." The German boy removed his black hat and tossed it along beside the Italian's things. He walked through the water towards the Italian and felt his foot touch...nothing? He slipped into the water and heard Romano's muffled laugh.

"Okay, really funny potato bastard! Now come up."

...

"Potato bastard?" Bubbles surfacing were his reply.

...

"...shit! Holy Rome, you stupid bastard!" He saw the brunette come under with him and swim in his direction. In all honesty, the nation didn't know how to swim since know could show him how. His ice blue met emerald again and felt his heart skip a beat, what was that? The Italian struggled to bring him near the shallow end but he somehow did it. Both broke the surface panting and gasping for air. The tan boy turned back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to swim?" He looked away in shame, he was a soon-to-be Empire aiming to rule all of Europe and yet he couldn't swim? What was that all about? The brunette smacked his head and the blonde elped.

"You fucking idiot! Don't be fucking ashamed, just ask someone before something like _that_ happens!" He tried to block out his words but to no avial.

"You...you fucking scared me...just don't do that again...let's go home, it's getting late." He voiced had gone uncharacteristically soft but when he looked up he found a scowl on his features and a crimson as a ripe apple blush on his face. He climbed out of the water and held a hand out to the other nation. Romano accepted it but didn't let go of it. He just didn't want that dumbass falling again, then he'd have to save his clumsy ass. The blonde looked at the brunette, surprised by his actions. The Italian picked up his items and looked at the blonde curiously.

"What are you waiting for dumbass? Get your fucking stuff."

"Watch your language."

"Make me." The German brought a pale hand to the other's face an pinched his cheek. The Italian whined at him to stop but the blonde ignored his command in favor of walking along side him. Holy Roman Empire leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Make me." He smirked at the reaction from Romano, who had blushed again. He then let go of the soft cheek andgrabbed his things from the lush grass that they were walking on. The brunette punched his arm and the blonde rubbed it. The Italian tightened his hand intentionally to warn the other that if he were to do it again, then he'll do something worse. Probably head-butt him.

"Don't do that kind of shit, potato macho. Let's go." He commanded, the German boy looked back as they walked up the steep hill and could've sworn he saw a flash of pale blonde and a hair curl. It was probably his mind playing tricks on him. Da Vin obediently returned to Romano and turned to the German, no longer did it hold it's menacing aura. But he refused to let his guard down, when it unleashed it's furry fury.

**I'm soooo tired, it's 10 freaking 44 over here and I wants my beauty sleep. I ate a whole package of Golden Oreo cookies because of all of you, now I probably gained a pound and have to loose it. My families already fat and I don't want to be like them. **

**It's a bit of friendship/crush fluff but it's still not much romance. These too stubborn ass characters need time to actually get together. As you can see, yes, Feli beat Francis with a broom. Why a broom? Because I want it to be the awesome, kick ass, broom that cute Italian has every scene in Chibitalia.**

**You guys must be wondering, when did HRE come out of his shy shell? Easy, after meeting Romano and his sailor mouth! All hail Salior Romano!/shot/ (See what I did there?)**

**~Have no fear FreedomFighter50 is here**


	8. Chapter 8

***Hooray! This is the first time I've had fourteen reviews and made this many chapters in my life here on fanfiction! That's so pucking sad...anywhore! Thanks for reviewing and keeping me going, guys. I love you so much~! **

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter Eight: Part 1

Veneziano woke up that morning feeling odd, he sneezed, snot deciding to make it's way through his nose. Oh for the love of pasta! Did he get sick? Wait he's the Northern half of Italy, there are two Italies...Romano got sick too...that means no plan...all the work put into it with France...all gone. The light brunette felt tears prickling his hazel eyes. He burst into tears, the plan couldn't go on and they'd have to wait for tomorrow and tomorrow won't come so fast. Romano burst in with a broom frantically searching the room and guarding his bed.

"Who the fuck made my fratellino cry? Come out, you sick bastards!" The younger Italian's wailing halted when he saw that the darker brunette was with a slight blush on his cheeks. So his brother was healthy, then the plan can go on!

"It's okay, fratello. I just woke up from a nightmare, don't worry~!" Romano hurried over and slapped a tan palm to his forehead. The Southern half shook his head.

"You're sick, dumbass! Why the fuck did you get sick? It was because of that wine bastard wasn't it? I should kick him in the balls!" Veneziano shook his head, France could carry out the plan himself but he needed the older nation to be mobile. The dark brunette hurried to his restroom and came back with a pail of water and a cloth. He motioned with his hand to lay back down and the older brother tucked him back in. He placed the nice cool cloth onto his forehead and sighed in relief as the room lowered a bit in temperature. The light brunette coughed, realizing that his throat was very itchy.

"Why aren't you sick, fratello?"

"Because I'm not a dumbass like you, I take care of myself." The older Italian looked outside his window; he was consumed in his thoughts for awhile before he decided to snap back into reality. He replaced the cloth and tisked.

"Dry already? Damn, you're going to need alot of medicinal herbs for this." Veneziano paled at the thought of that yucky stuff in his mouth. The older Italian looked down at his nightgown.

"But you can't go out alone! Bring Holy Roman Empire with you."

"I'm not bringing that stupid ass wit-!" He stopped when he noticed that Veneziano's eyes were open and narrowed at his brother. The younger Italian would have nothing of this, he wanted to keep his fratello safe and to keep him safe; he needed Holy Roman Empire. He'd been told about the little event with Turkey, he wasn't a fool to not think that the Turk wouldn't come back. Romano huffed and mummbled a 'fine' before heading toward the door. He turned back with a scowl.

"Don't you dare drag your fucking ass out of bed, and if France comes in...scream rape and call for Hungary." The light brunette chuckled before giving him a nodd. His brother was so weird sometimes, only France would do something weird to him!

...

...Hetalia!

...

South Italy walked into Holy Rome's room silently, he peered through the dark and rubbed his burning face, it'd been like that since he'd woken up. So he'd known that Veneziano was sick, but he just didn't know _how_ sick. He saw his figure asleep on the bed and glanced down at his white, fluffy nightgown; grimacing. Why did that crazy woman steal his old clothing? His emerald eyes scanned the room and his gaze fell upon the blonde's black hat. He walked over to it, distracted, and picked it up. It was so well-taken care of. The German stirred abit but didn't wake. He placed the hat on his head, his emerald eyes watched the German sleep. He moved to remove the hat and ripped it harshly from his head when Holy Roman Empire stirred. His Italian curl* then fell victim to it's owners carelessness.

"Ah~!" He clamped a hand onto his mouth and quickly slapped the hat back onto its place on the burea. The German sprang up with a startled gasp and his eyes fell upon an embarrassed Romano. Shitshitshitshi-!

"What was that?" It sounded similiar to that time he passed by Austira's and Hungary's room for a drink, strange. The brunette shook his, he went over to Holy Rome's place and hid his shaking hands behind his back. His face burned a bit worse now, he felt a dribble of sweat down the side of his face.

"I need to go to the market for some medicine, that dumbass Veneziano got himself sick, and you've got to come with me." Italy was sick! That was all it took for the German to jump out of bed and hurry to get dressed. The Italian watched in amusement as the other tripped while trying to put on his trousers, he sighed, what an idiot. He cupped his hair curl and blushed in embarrasment. Dammit! That wasn't supposed to happen, and it was absolutely wrong! He felt his wet pumpkin panties, aw shit. He scurried out of his room just as the German finished clumsily putting on his button-up shirt.

"Hey, where ar-?"

"Changing, potato bastard!" He slammed his door shut and made sure to lock it. He huffed as he leaned against the door and bumped his head onto the pearly white door. How could he forget about his stupid curl? The dark brunette went over to his burea and grabbed a clean pair of pumpkin panties, he discarded the dirty one to the floor and swiftly placed the new one on. He removed his nightgown slowly and squeaked when it scrapped his curl by a fraction; he's breathing became labored as his body began to burn from his sickness. He stumbled to his closet and pulled out his white dress. It was also modified with his flag's emblem as the apron pocket. He went over to his bathroom and washed his body of the sweat that had collected. Once satisfied with the quick job, the brunette put on his outfit and rushed to place his bonnet, socks, and hair into order.

"Fatto!(Done)" Romano rushed out the door, but before going back in and slowly grabbing his boots; well that's embarrassing. The Italian boy marched over to Veneziano's room, cracked the door open and was about to enter when something in his mind stopped him. He hid behind the door and watched as Holy Rome and his brother interact. The German boy was holding his sick fratellino's hand; the other having fallen asleep and the blonde replacing his dry cloth. The Empire frowned worriedly as he put the wet cloth back in place and brushed a stray strand of hair from the light brunette's face.

"Please get better, Italy." Something in Romano broke when he heard that and saw the German acting as though he were his Northern brother's lover. He gulped before turning from the door and walked down the hall. He didn't liking this feeling that he was currently feeling, he didn't like it at all.

...

...

...

Veneziano Italy cracked an eye open and saw Holy Roman Empire above him with a worried smile on his face. The light brunette groaned and shifted his weight to face the blonde.

"Don't move, Italy! You're too weak at the moment." There it goes again, someone was calling him the whole of Italy and recognizing his brother as a seperate nation. It unnerved the happy-go-lucky Italian with how much people have done with that name alone. It hurt his brother deeply, to the core, when that name was utter to only one person, a half. The younger Italian coughed into his fisted hand. The German pushed him back to down onto his back as a more comfortable position.

"It's-it's Veneziano...Nor-North Italy...not I-Italy...", he coughed again, Holy Roman Empire grabbed a dry cloth and passed it over to the weaker nation, the light brunette blew into it before wiping his nose throughly before speaking.

"Where's...where is fratello?" He felt a wave of fatigue grab hold of him, wasn't he sleeping not to long ago? The blonde caught onto the Italian's situation and stroked his hand shyly; a small blush on his cheeks.

"Romano is in his room changing, we'll be back with the medicine you need."

"Ve~! Be back soon, ve bene(okay)?" The blonde's ice blue eyes directed themselves toward him, twinkling, Veneziano had a sinking feeling. He recognised that look, half of the couples in his country had that look. He fell into slumber with one last thought, _'This is going to be a lot harder than I imagined, ve~!'_

* * *

France watched the little drama unfolding between the three, their plan was going to be a no go, they'd probably unleash it by the end of the day. He peered through the crack of his door and saw the dejected South Italy trudging his way down the hall; stumbling a few times. The blonde looked worriedly at the little brunette's pink face; so if one Italy were to get the sick, the other would be two. How interesting. The French teen felt another plan mend itself into his mind. He grinned when it formed the correct picture he wanted.

"Don't worry, North...we'll get those two idiots together..." he distinctly heard Romano sneeze after that comment and hid behind the door when the brunette searched the hallway for other occupants.

* * *

Both nations walked down the sunny pathway, Romano attempted to stay steady but he would lightly bump into Holy Roman Empire's arm; which the German didn't notice. That potato kraut was too concentrated on finding the herbs his little brother needed. A flash of the little scene he witnessed appeared in his mind's eye; another pang of the all familiar hurt hit his body like a wave. He needed to dispose of this feeling before it's reached it's maximum; he kept his head down and away from the blonde's view. He watched the other from the corner of his emerald eye; that German bastard was throughly searching the shops from head to toe. This was so ridiculous; he felt his face burn again and new that his little brother's fever had risen.

He trained his eyes on a paticular shop, the Italian boy parted from the blonde who was too fixated on his task of finding the other ingredients. Romano walked over to the stand outside the shop and tugged on the elderly womans dress to catch her attention. The elderly woman turned and smiled down at him.

"What do you need, bambino?" This was rare, Romano smiled back at the elderly citizen. Even if he was a foul-mouthed boy, he never had the heart to disrespect the elderly; especially _his_ elderly citizens. The brunette grabbed his list that was tucked in his apron pocket and handed it to the woman. The senior read through it and nodded her head.

"Well, it seems I have at least half of these ingredients, bambino. You'll have to look for another vendor to give them to you and your friend."

"He-he's not my friend!"

"Lover?"

"Nuh-uh!" The elderly woman chuckled, the child was in denial; she could read him like a book. She began selecting it while the brunette assisted; he looked behind him to see that Holy Rome bastard selecting the other half of what was on his list. He blushed when their eyes made contact; the stupid potato bastard's face looked funny, that was all! He returned to helping her and packed they items into his basket. The elderly woman patted his head and placed extra produce into his basket. The Italian boy looked up in surprise, she winked at him.

"You can't trick this vecchia signora(old lady), bambino!" The dark brunette looked around him and leaned into the citizen's ear.

"Grazie."

"Non era niente, bambino!(It was nothing, child!) Now go run along to the boy!" He carefully handed the coins he owed and searched the growing crowd for the German idiot. He instantly spotted him in the see of brunettes; the Italian stumbled forth and stopped when the blonde turned in his direction. He wiped the sweat that had been slowly gathering on his forehead and watched as the Empire strode toward him. He felt the area grow hotter, or was it just him? It was like an oven! Poor dumbass.

"You have ev-? Hey, are you alright?"

"Perfect, potato macho. Let's hurry the fuck up and get these to dumbass.", the dark brunette deadpanned. He heard the German boy mumble something close to, 'stop cursing'. Pfft, like hell he was going too! When he felt his vision swarm by the time they'd made it at least halfway to Austria's house, he'd began to panic. Was he going to die?

Holy crapola, he couldn't die!

He needed to eat a boatload of tomatoes, kick Turkey and France in the balls, smash a potato in that German kraut's face, and tell his fratellino to not eat too much pasta before he goes out of commission. He breathed in a shudder as he felt his hands shaking from the cold that had swept over him. He just hoped that dumbass fratellino of his was decent with all of this going on. He felt a hand grab the shaking basket handle and stop it jostling. A cool hand placed itself on his forehead before it flinched back towards it's owner.

"Sie sind krank(You're sick)!"

"No shit, now let's get goi-!" Oh, didn't he forget to mention that he was the most clumsiest nation on Earth? Besides Veneziano of course. The dark brunette had managed to trip over a rock that he could've easily avoided and saved his pride. The Italian's pale face meet with the hard ground. Romano slowly removed his aching face from the ground and immediately clutched it as he felt tears prickling in his emerald eyes. Holy Roman Empire was at his side in an instant. He gently removed his shaking palms from his face and inspected the damage with his ice blue eyes. Now that South Italy thought about it...they were beau-ugly, plain ugly. He blinked back the tears, he was a man dammit! He can't keep crying like this, he'll be seen as weak.

"Le-let go of my face!" He felt his eyes lids droop, he was getting tired. He felt his body involuntarily shut down on him, the Italian slumped forward and burried his face into the cool shoulder. Holy Rome pushed him back so that he was face to face with him. Another pang of hurt washed over the small nation when that acursed scene came back, he felt his breathing become labored. Great, looks like Veneciano's getting better and he was getting the worst of it now.

"Hey!" The German bastard pushed the baskets to the side and grabbed Romano's shoulders, the blush on his cheeks becoming more evident on his now pale face. South Italy attempted to push away once he realized what the hell he was doing. He felt his heart beat faster when he felt his breath ghost over his lips. There was no way he was going to succumb to this-this thing he was feeling. He can't, he absolutely won't!

"Fuck! Ge-get away, bas-bastard!" He said with his breath becoming labored. He tried to get himself away from the blonde but all it took from the German was a firm hold on his shoulders to keep him in place. The brunette growled at his weakness, this wasn't fair! He felt the heat listen but knew that Veneziano's battle with the fever had gotten laxed. His emerald eyes once again met with Holy Rome's and felt his heart stop. The other nation held a stern glare toward him, he tried to move out of his reach but was roughly stopped by a jolt from him.

"Stop. Moving." The blonde grounded out. He froze when he heard it and followed the command in an instant. The blonde loosened his grip by a bit. He kept their gaze for about what seemed like seconds that were only about two minutes. He sighed and let go of the once swaing brunette and turned around. He crouched down to his level and looked back him.

"Get on, you obviously can't walk from here to Austria's. It's too far for you." He felt a jab at his pride.

"I can too make it!"

"Just get on, your fever's too high! I don't want you getting hurt!" He was surprised, but didn't not too long ago that the blonde had wanted him hurt or mess with him? He was still distrustful of Holy Roman Empire despite recent events. Not everything can be solved with just being nice to him for three days.

"N-!" He felt two arms haul him onto his back and flinched back in disturb. He heard a chuckle come from the irritated German.

"What the hell?"

"You're quite the stubborn one, huh?"

"P-put m-me do-down!" The blonde shook his head but before the Italian could further protest he felt himself slip into unconciousness.

* * *

Francis watched from a distance, hidden in the trees with a telescope in his hands.

_'Oh Holy Rome; I've taught you well!'_ He chuckled as he continued to spy with Da Vin settled on his shoulder, he quietly petted the animal with the chuckle turning into quiet perverted laughs that disturbed the bird's nest in the next branch over. The squirrel bite his hand in dissapproval and scurried off to keep track of his ill master. The blonde took the message to continue his interrupted research time and watched as the German boy easily carry the Italian boy while carry the medicine for both brothers.

_'Okay...looks like we'll be putting the plan into place sooner than newly planned, huh North?'_, he thought to himself.

_'I am such a genius to have thought of this, I should get a rose for this!'_, he watched as the little brunette writhe atop the blonde, twisted fantasies coming to pl-

Smack!

"Ow!" An acorn had been thrown at him by Romano's deranged squirrel friend, did that thing have some kind of sensor or something? Da Vin went back to following the little blonde. France pouted before using his telescope again and watching the pair disappear over a hill. He jumped from his hiding spot and wrote down on a paper with some quil and stored ink hefound in his pocket. The nation then skipped off into the direction of his temporary home for the week.

**Yes there is going to be two parts! I must include the awesome scheme those two have in store for HRE and S. Italy. I always imagined for Romano to have a difficult time with disrespecting those cool old peeps. You can't argue with me when it comes to this, I've been through that since I was once a VERY rude, potty-mouthed child.**

**PFFT-! I had to atleast reference the curl for once, anything can happen to it when those two aren't careful. Even if it felt weird writing that...what does this make me...? Pedo...? Perv? I don't know and I don't even WANT to know! I've been forgetting about Da Vin! That crazy lovable bastard! D:**

**Omake:**

He could see the sky as he dashed from tree limb to tree limb. He could feel the air charishing his body as he soared. And he could smell that delicious pie...

... currently being made outside Spain's kitchen window. Da Vin flew a great distance from the oak tree to the landing area, aka the window counter, he spied Portugal slapping Spain's back with enough force to have him spill his drink all over his shirt. The squirrel silently laughed and mocked the man. He would've wanted to high five that codfish bastard...but then he would've been crushed. He brought his attention back to the pie and immediately identified it as apple pie.

The creatures paws were about to dig in when he heard an 'ahem' come from above him. He locked his eyes onto the chocolate and emerald eyes looking back at him. Portugal and Spain stood there with a frown etched on their face. Both may not stand each other but they shared an identical obsession with pie.

'Hahaha...don't worry...uh...I was going to share?', he told but it all came out as simple squeaks to the two men. The brunette grabbed the scruff of his neck and the other grabbed the cooled down pie. Portugal gracefully tossed Da Vin out the window and shut it. Spain took the pastry to the table, sighing in relief.

"Gracias adios!" The squirrel watched hungrily as the two idiotic nations/brothers dug into their sliced piece before grabbing another after another.

'Why, God, why!' The squirrel cried, before flying back to his usual place in the trees and deciding to go and bother France for the time being. Yes, that sounded absolutely pleasant to rid of his mind from his failed attempt for food. Selfish bastards, he can't eat these nuts all day, from weeks to months to _years_. He needed something else in his diet besides that old boring crap!

**Yeah...my odd omakes.**

**~FreedomFighter50**


	9. Chapter 9

***Hello guys~! Thanks Supernatural-Girl17 for reviewing! Thanks for favoriting this story lunyha and Heaven'sKnight15 for favoriting me as an author! This story is sadly much more popular than my other stories so if your interested you may visit my profile and check out the stories I have out. Now on with this chapter!**

**I do not own Hetalia, if I did then America would be able to see England's magical friends and see Norway's trolls. Mentions of Hinata Hyuuga who is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**FF50:*looks at Kishi-Hima team* Can I go now?**

**Creators: Hai, arigato Freedom-san. *lowers guns***

Chapter Nine: Part 2

_"Angelo custode(Guardian angel)!"_

_"Angelo custode!" He raced for the black caped stranger holding the bundle of daises in his arms. He called out for the stranger to stop, but his calls went unheard. Ever since his first encounter with the person in his dreams, he'd come to love his guardian angel. They'd always take him away from the bad dreams and comfort him in his meadows. He felt so at rest with them and when he'd repay them with a bundle of daisies they would either disappear from his sight or just run away from him. _

_"I promised you these flowers, wai-!" He fell forward and twisted his body to keep from crushing his daisies. The guardian angel's figure stopped, their cape flowing and hiding the identity of its person. It held a pale hand toward the dark brunette, Romano reached out and grabbed for it. He kept his face down and away from his angel, his tan face holding a blush of embarrassment. _

_"Why do you always run away from me, angel custode?" He whispered before the meadow and his guardian angel disappeared in a white flash._

Romano Italy found him self in a king-sized bed but it sure as hell wasn't his, from what he'd shortly inspected when he rose out of bed. His fever was still at large, but he could feel that his fratellino was back to health. You see, when it comes to individuals that share a title as a country; there was this issue the two had to deal with. When one brother or sister were to become ill from either the fall in their economy or for an illness spreading among their citizens or something they had picked up as a human then both would be affected. After the first to be affected was at health, the other would have to suffer the worst of it.

Pretty fucked up, huh?

The dark brunette looked beside him and found a chair planted there. Was someone taking care of him? He found that familiar black hat seated there, his heart beat faster. Goddammit! Stop doing that you stupid heart! He layed back down and covered the lower portion of his face with the fluffy white covers. Romano felt his face grow warmer and the dry cloth on his forehead. He tried to reach to grab it but his arms were to heavy, he grumbled at this. He swore to tomatoes that when he saw Veneziano, he was so going to get back at him for being a dumbass. He heard the door open and looked through his half-lidded, emerald eyes, Holy Roman Empire entered with a bowl. He quickly shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. There was no way he couldn't forget what happened.

_"I can too make it!"_

_"Just get on, your fever's too high!_ I don't want you getting hurt!_" He was surprised, but didn't not too long ago that the blonde had wanted him hurt or mess with him? He was still distrustful of Holy Roman Empire despite recent events. Not everything can be solved with just being nice to him for three days._

_"N-!" He felt two arms haul him onto his back and flinched back in disturb. He heard a chuckle come from the irritated German._

_"What the hell?"_

_"_You're quite the stubborn one, huh?_"_

_"P-put m-me do-down!" The blonde shook his head but before the Italian could further protest he felt himself slip into unconciousness._

What the hell kind of crap was he trying to pull? That stupid potato bastard...trying to act all cool and such. He heard a sigh and footsteps heading over to the bed. He heard the scratch of tile against wood and the ceramic bowl being placed on the stand beside him. He felt the area near his shoulder sink and the cloth being removed from his forehead. He stopped himself from flinching when a cool hand gently placed itself there.

"It's still too high, why didn't you say you were sick? I could've gone on my own." Like hell he would've let him go! That Holy Roman idiot would've picked the wrong herbs for them or he would gotten lost or his ass kidnapped. This Italian knew his streets like the back of his hand! Romano scrunched up his face when a headache came on, was this what Veneziano went through? He felt something wet being replaced on his forehead, he felt himself cool down abit.

"I'll give you your medicine when you wake up." Why was he talking to himself? What a weirdo.

"You know...I've always wondered why you were a potty mouth or why you were angry all the time...or why you insulted me when we met." Oh now this was interesting. He shifted a bit and relaxed his face when his face began to cool down. Now let the entertainment begin.

"I...I can't really remember doing any of those things to you...maybe that's because of my recent head injury from two weeks before, I was playing in the river with my dog, Emil, and I slipped. My head smashed into the boulder behind me so...yeah. Italy told me that you were left behind by your grandfather and took him instead." He didn't like where this was going so he cracked an emerald eye open. The German boy's face was just mere inches from his. Romano could feel his face turn crimson and his stupid heart beat faster. The dark brunette, despite his wishes, (pulled a Hinata) fainted from both his illness and embarrassment.

"Hey! I didn't mean to scare you! Hey!"

* * *

Holy Roman Empire sat there in stunned silence, Romano had never done that before. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, this was new to the German. From what he heard from Italy, the southern half had been abandoned by the Roman Empire. Their grandfather had taught the northern half how to manage his trade better, paint better, and cook better. It had left Romano devastated that their grandfather had favorited his younger brother and had resorted to closing himself off from others. This included his true feelings; he would try to protect himself from people to keep himself from getting hurt by them.

"That's so messed up.", he mumbled. The dark brunette had also began to lose motivation to do anything because other's would acknowledge his brother as the better of the two and would be told that he needed to 'improve' to 'reach his brother's level of genius'. The northern half had showed annoyance for the first time and then had went off to the kitchen in a sour mood, just for mentioning this. Needless to say, it scared the blonde. He shifted in his seat then reached up to cup the others cheek. It was soft from what he realized, it was probably from eating all those tomatoes.

"It won't go down without a fight." The other's face was still too hot, he brought his hand away from Romano's cheek and grabbed the bowl beside him. He looked at the green and black goop that the Italian had to eat and grimaced. How can you eat this disgusting thing and get better? It looked like you can actually die from eating it. Maybe he could make it look much more edible so that Romano wouldn't refuse to eat it.

* * *

Veneziano watched from the kitchen as Holy Roman Empire attempted to do something to the medicine. Should he mention that Romano would just down the stuff and later devour his tomatoes to get rid of the taste? Nah, the blonde could figure it out. The light brunette marched over to the French nation as he daydreamed and mumbled something about conquering England, whoever the pasta that was. He tugged on his cloak and watched as the blonde snapped out of it.

"Oh why, hello little Ita-"

"Veneziano."

"-right! So should we start the plan?"

"Hm...after we eat our pasta for dinner then we'll start~! Ve~! We can't start without our tummies full, right big brother?" The Italian said sweetly. France gulped, why was he putting up that cute act now? The taller nation shivered when the memories from two days ago came back.

"Please, don't hurt me! Not again!"

"What are you talking about, big brother France~?" The northern Italian stepped forward and watched as the other took a step back. The boy's sweet smile didn't faze, it turned more frightening as he advanced. The blonde shook his head fantically.

"Austira!"

"What do you need, France?" The brunette came from behind the door with a confused expression on his face. The blonde pointed rudely at the small nation.

"Save me from this monster! Please!" Veneziano's smile was back to being innocent and the other gaped at him. The Austrian gave him a disbelieving look.

"For the last time, Italy is not a monster. That is very rude, apologize to her!"

"Yes, big brother France! You're such a _meanie_~!" The other said sarcastically, though Austria didn't catch it, and the tall nation sighed in defeat. Both males didn't notice Austria's mistake.

"I'm sorry, Italy."

"_North_ Italy."

* * *

The German boy found himself seated in the black chair again beside his bed that Romano was currently occupying. He was a safe distance away from it so that the other wouldn't freak out and faint again. He watched the other sleep with a troubled expression on his face. He still had the nightmares, huh? He gentally replaced the cloth with a wet one. The dark brunette's expression changed from that of discomfort to a serene one. He placed a hand on his cheek again, nope still hasn't gone down. A tan hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go, Angelo custode!" That name again! He looked down to see that his face was fixated in one of anguish. What was going on? Why was he talking in his sleep?

"W...what does that?"

"But...if you're my guardian angel...then shouldn't you know Italian?" So it meant guardian angel! Romano pouted in his sleep. Should he play along?

"But not all guardian angels now how to speak Italian..." It was true or at least he thought it was. He's never considered it before. Romano's face then went to that of confusion.

"Okay...this is the first time you've talked to me...why now?" Um...how should he answer this? He was overly confused and a confused German was not good. Holy Rome attempted to wrench the Italian's hand from his wrist.

"Please don't leave again! I still haven't given you the daisy!" Oh yeah, that one time...

_"When I can, I'll bring you a daisy...just for you, Angelo custode."_

Holy Rome fell silent at the memory and felt his face heat up. He shook his head; no, he loved Italy! No matter if Italy were a boy or girl. The blonde boy tried to take back his hand again but found there was no use, he had a good grip on his wrist. The southern Italian whimpered when he tried to pull away.

"Please, don't leave like Nonno!" He froze at the mention of the Roman Empire. There was no way that he would ever be like him, aside from the whole conquer Europe but he would never abandon someone like Rome did! The dark brunette opened his eyes when he gave no response to the question, the blush on his cheeks still there from the fever. His green eyes widened when he caught sight of their hands clasped together. The blush on his cheeks intensified again. Both pulled away and Romano hid behind the blonde's covers.

"A-again!" He heard the muffled screamed. Holy Rome grabbed a hold of the cover and slowly pulled it down to see Romano curled up in a ball with his hands covering his red face. It was as red as an apple or a perhaps the tomatoes he eats daily. The German boy was hesitant before saying.

"Y-you need t-to take your medi-medicine."

"O-oh...ju-just hand it over, potato macho!" He wasn't going to put up a fight? He passed it over and cringed when he caught sight of it's color. The southern Italian gulped nervously before quickly downing it and coughing from it's horrible taste. The blonde quickly passed him the glass of water. He chugged the water down and gave a satisfying sigh as the taste disappiated. Romano pushed the covers to the side and came down from the bed. Holy Rome followed with a shocked expression.

"You shouldn't be up and about; you're still sick!"

"I don't care, I'm getting tomatoes." He merely said and he stumbled to the door; the German rushed forward and puled him back.

"What the hell? Stop doing that!" The blonde ignored him and dragged to other back over to his bed. He threw him atop his bed and quickly covered him with the soft material. The Italian's eyes were half-lidded at this point, his face burned with a darker blush. He mumbled a curse at him before drifting back into sleep. Holy Roman Empire rubbed his temples, why must he be difficult?

* * *

France and North Italy launched their plan that night; Holy Rome had occupied Romano's room while the sick nation slept in his. Veneziano whipped out a pair of wooden cuffs.

"Should we use th-?"

"Of course not, you idiot!"

"Wah~! You're a big meanie~!" The blonde nation stared blankly at him, he was not falling for that Italian's bullshit. The light brunette got the message and briefly stuffed the wooden cuff back into his panties. The watched Romano sleep peacefully from across the room. Both countries nodded before tip toeing over and grabbing his brother. Veneziano gladly thanked the heavens that his older brother was a heavy sleeper.

"Okay, let's go!" France opened the door to Romano's own room and they quickly placed him beside the Empire. The French teen quickly scattered his precious roses around the room and on the bed; he only stopped when he noticed the younger brother's annoyed expression. He chuckled nervously and mumbled a 'sorry'. He and the light brunette hurriedly cleaned France's mess as they noticed the sky get lighter.

"Now for the real love making scene.", France whispered. He instead scattered daisies in the room and scowled in distaste. Why such plain things? They weren't romantic! He placed the final touch by slipping a daisy behind the southern Italian's ear and another in his hands. His eyes softed for a bit then they turned serious. Veneziano inspected the scene and nodded his approval. They left the scene, but not before he grabbed Romano's mustache; hidden in his drawer.

"Ve~! I'm going to need this.", the door closed softly as both went off to bed and slept peacefully that night.

...

...

...

South Italy was the first to wake up from his daily dream of his guardian angel; he could still hear his voice. Sweet and shy, yet strong; he hummed silently before he brought a hand to his forehead. Still warm but he was healthy enough to move around. He looked beside him; expecting to see his body pillow but instead seeing Holy Roman Empire sleeping.

"...ch...chi...Chigi!", he exclaimed but slapped his hands over his mouth. No, he couldn't wake up the potato bastard! Why do they keep getting into these stupid situation that his fucking heart couldn't handle? He scanned his surroundings, gaping at them. Daisies were everywhere. He looked down at his other hand to find that he was clutching onto a daisy and felt another tucked behind his ear. This happened in fantasy stories and this southern Italian was one-hundred percent sure that this didn't happen in real life. Who had the balls to pull this shit on them?

"Ugh..." He turned his attention back to the German boy who groggily woke up; he rubbed his beau-fugly ice blue eyes.

"Welcher ...? Warum Sie hier sind!(What...? Why are you here!)"

"I don't know you stupid-!" The blonde glanced down at the daisy in his hands and the other in his hair. There were daisies everywhere. He then made eye contact with the Italian boy. Romano blushed before speaking in Italian.

"Non è quello che pensi che sia!(It isn't what you think it is!)" The blonde was still half asleep, he merely settled his head onto the Italian's shoulder before mumbling something into his ear.

"You look nice...", before he fell asleep again. Romano sputtered before giving up; the bastard wouldn't remember anything. He felt his heart accelerate as he felt the other's breath ghost along his neck. Stupid Romano! Stop thinking this way! He really needed this...whatever it was out of his system before it became apart of him. Something that will never go away and when it was gone...it would just hurt all over again. The pain was unbearable, he never wanted to face that feeling again. He left the other be; he owed the German bastard for taking care of him. He gently laid both of themselves back down and jumped when the other hugged him.

"Stop it...you fucking heart..." He growled as he felt another headache settled in. He twisted his face in pain as the pounding in his head intesified. He really needed to stop his weird ass heart before it started to hurt him like it was to his head. He rubbed his temples trying to relieve the pounding but found it useless. He groaned.

Fucking hell.

**Yay! Part two, you're complete! Fluffy chapter is fluffy, non? Yes, I mentioned Hinata Hyuuga(my favorite character in the Naruto series), it was too much fun to pass up! You know that you would've done the same. :3**

**~FreedomFighter50 **


	10. Chapter 10

***Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the (not so long) wait for this chapter, I've been busy with our family business, I was going to update sooner but I was still sore from work and then we've been having random people come over to our house to try out products. At least I didn't go on hiatus for a whole week or worse a month.**

**Himaruya: Soo...tell me you haven't been telling people you owned my creation? *pushes glasses up***

**FF50: Yes, yes...I am very sure that I haven't told people that. **

**Himaruya: You serious.**

**FF50: *nodds head***

**Himaruya: Pinkie promise?**

**FF50: I DON'T EVEN-! Fine!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter Ten:

Romano pushed Holy Roman Empire off of him and gently laided him back on the bed. His blush still glued to his cheeks and stumbled to the floor; his legs had fallen asleep waiting to make sure he was in a deep enough sleep. He began to carefully collect the daises and settled them onto the bed between Holy Rome and himself. He laid back down and curled up into a ball as another ache whipped his head. He whimpered in pain; when was this vicious cycle going to end?

"Who the fuck did this?" He clutched the daisy in his hands, another lash of pain. Goddammit, he needed more medicine! He jumped off the bed and walked over to the white door. He grabbed the knob and tried to turn it; it wouldn't budge. Oh dio mio, you've got to be shitting me, thought the dark brunette. This must've been France's doing*!

"Ugh..." He massaged his temples again; this is so-! He hurried over to the window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge; it was either he was still weak (as he was still sick) or this window was locked. He chose the later; when he caught sight of its lock. He saw his pet squirrel outside and got an idea. He tapped the glass to alert Da Vin but the brown animal decided to ignore him and continue to eat his acorn. Dammit! He searched through Holy Roman Empire's drawers to look for a pin but there was no such luck. He even went as far as to search the potato macho's bathroom!

"Chigi!"

...

...

...

_"Italy!" He cried out; he was currently racing toward his love. He took note that the place he was in was Romano's vast meadow. The blonde climbed the steep hill; Italy was atop holding a bundle of daisies and his curl bouncing atop his head. The brunette sneezed and a harsh wind came in. Since the Italian was at the top, it was much harsher; Italy stumbled back and gasped. The German's eyes widened, he was going to fall. _

___"Please don't fall...please don't fall...there's no way in hell... I'm going to get in trouble again..." What?_

___"Ah-aahhh!", the brunette screamed and Holy Rome leapt from his spot and caught Italy. Why was this so familiar? He wrapped his arms around his waist and awaited for the painful impact that was to come; but it never came._

___"...spanventoso(scary)..." He opened his eyes and found that they were merely in midair, floating, but this was a dream so it was expected. _

___"...il mio(my)... Angelo custode(guardian angel)...?" Had he heard that before? He looked down to find that it was Romano he had caught. Italy hadn't been here from the start; it was just him and Romano. The other gave him a shy smile and held up a daisy to him, the blonde saw the blush on his cheeks. He felt his heart skip a beat._

___"When I can, I'll bring you a daisy...just for you, Angelo custode." The southern Italian pressed a kiss to his cheek and placed the daisy into his awaiting hand. He felt his heartbeat speed up, it felt like it was about to explode. The dark brunette looked at him with warm green eyes; green eyes that can be associated with the lush leaves and grass of his meadow, and those little specks of hazel that he had never noticed before. A beautiful hazel...like..._

_"Hahaha!" He gave the blonde a laugh before rushing away with his rosary bouncing against his chest. _

_"Wait-!"_

_"I'm Italy too, you know!"_

Holy Roman Empire had jolted awake with a gasp, when did-? He was so confused, he couldn't get the images of Romano out of his head now. The Italian was sitting across from him staring out the window, he was currently zoned out. The German boy felt his heart leap when he saw the bundle of daises between them. It felt like his dream was becoming a reality. The dark brunette turned toward him with a questioning gaze.

"What the hell's wrong with you?", the Italian asked. The blonde shook his head when the image of Romano laughing flashed through his mind.

"N-nothing."

"France locked us in."

"What?"

"You heard me." Why was he so quiet? South Italy would usually curse at him and yell; his voice seemed tired and a bit depressed. Holy Rome heard a small whimper from the half-nation and crawled over to the other. He was clutching his head in his hands; the Italian's face was red and sweaty from his fever. So looks like he'll need more medicine. Another flash.

_The_ _other gave him a shy smile and held up a daisy to him, the blonde saw the blush on his cheeks. _

He flushed at the dream's vengeful image, he shook his head again and looked over at the dark brunette in concern. His eyes were shut in pain and his hands were shaking. The blonde took ahold of his hands and used them to massage his headache away. He looked beside him to see that the bucket of water was still there with the cloth already inside. He grabbed it and wrung it before using it to wipe the sweat from his face. South Italy looked surprised.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Honestly...I don't know."

* * *

France had finally opened the door to Romano's room with a chesire cat smile. The blonde skipped inside and smirked at the angry smaller nations. The French teen wagged his finger at them and tsked. He held a rose to Romano.

"Why so mad, mon amour?" Holy Rome felt anger flare in him at the gesture. How dare h-! South Italy turned away from the blonde and 'hmped'. The blonde felt relieved for some reason. France withdrew his hand and the rose disappeared magically.

"Why did you lock us in here (bastard)!", the two yelled in unison; the blonde laughed devilishly and brought a hand to his hip.

"Because...it's revenge for hurting the beautiful moi! How dare you two cause damage to my extravagent body!", he said in a mock-hurt voice. Romano merely glared at him.

"What's beautiful about that?", he bluntly pointed at th French teen. The German snorted at this as to which France looked at them horrified. He placed a hand to were his heart was and threw his head back dramatically.

"I release you from your prison and you repay me with this! You horrible, horrible children!", he playfully slapped their heads and skipped out of the room. He popped his head back in.

"Come, come~. I have something to teach you three!" They felt a shiver go down their spines and the blonde unconciously grabbed the Italians hand who took his hand back with a blush. France seemed to grin at this. Holy Rome and South Italy followed behind the older nation, both creeped out by the overly happy atmosphere surrounding him. The taller blonde entered the 'play room'. North Italy was sitting on the couch and fiddling with his apron when they entered. The younger Italian jumped off from his seat and embraced the two.

"So your finally awake! Now we can start the game France wanted to play~! Ve~!" He dragged them over to the couch while Romano complained that the other shouldn't be dragging them. The older nation cleared his throat to gain their attention and stood before the three seated nations.

"We are going to play charades!"

"Wah~! I love charades!" The German and southern Italian stared blankly at the blonde nation; was he serious? France clapped his hands together.

"Okay, I will be going first and if you guys don't know what it is, then I'll explain it to you in detail.", he said. They nodded and watched the French teen think for a moment before deciding on what to do. He closed his hand and let it go into the shape of an O before inserting a middle finger into the hole. They looked questioningly at him.

"What the _fuck_ does it mean?"

"Oh! You have it right, mon amour~!"

"How?" France's face transformed into something that caused the nations to huddle up together in disturbance. The French teen's face had his eyes filled with happiness, his hands moving faster, and his face flushing. He laughed pervertedly for a bit.

"Well, let me explain. Fuck is another word for-", it was a lengthy description for the younsters; he gave it in vast detail as he made other gestures with his hands to explain the meaning. North Italy sat there mystified, South Italy fainted halfway through the explaination, and Holy Roman Empire with a bloody nose and horrified expression. France patted himself on the back and sat himself down and seated squirming Romano on his lap. North Italy stood up (as Romano asked for him to take his place) and rummaged through his apron pocket for the object. He pulled out a black mustache and placed it to his face.

"Guess who I am~!"

"No one I recognize, mon ami." The German stared eye wide at the item, where did he get that?

"Giovanni*! Stupid bastard, why did you take my mustache?" Wait, it was the southern Italian's?

"You're right, fratello~! Oh, it looked so cool. I just wanted to borrow it in case of an emergency."

"You should've asked then, dumbass!"

"I will next time, ve~!" The northern Italian went to his place beside France but jumped when his older brother yelped. The offending blonde, flushed and drooling, giving him that look. He snapped out of it when he noticed the Empire's destructive aura began to engulf him. He laughed nervously before stepping away from his younger brother. Romano scurried away from the two with Veneziano right behind him.

"_You_! _You-you disgrace_!" Holy Rome exclaimed, pointing an accusing index finger toward his brother; the taller nation backed away. The smalled nation had never been like this, when he did stuff like that with South Italy; he wouldn't give a Flying Mint Bunny (He laughed at his rude use of England's imaginary friend's name). The blonde would usually just shake his head or ignore them. But this German was actually being angered by the fact that he's been touching Romano so wrongly and making advances on him. He smirked when he thought back to North's plan. It was working, it was really working!

"He-hey now! Calm down!" He felt himself panic when he didn't follow his command. Oh, he was in for it! He saw the southern Italian watching from behind the wall with his eyes filled with admiration and was that a blush on his adorable cheeks? No matter how much Roma tried to deny his feelings; they would always reflect in his eyes. France felt the familiar exploding pain in his precious vital regions.

"Mon dieu!" Yup, Holy Roman Empire was going through that faze that every man goes through at least once, twice, or more in their life. That vicious jealousy and that damn posessiveness they gain when something of there's is being taken from them. He beamed at the little Empire.

"I'm so proud of you, mon cher."

"Shut up!" The rage in Holy Rome's being was taking control of things now, a fire in his eyes ignited but just as he was going to aim for another kick. A tug from his cape snapped him out of it. He turned to see the dark brunette pouting.

"Let's just go, he's suffering enough as it is. We need to go have breakfast, potato bastard." THe Italian led the German away from the wailing nation as he tried to recover from his injury. The blonde was led to the dining room where Austria and Hungary sat eating their breakfast together and discussing amongest themselves. They gave no indication that they heard them enter so they walked past them into the kitchen where Veneziano was preparing some pasta.

"Come~! Let's eat brothers!", the blonde was surprised that his heart was no longer reacting to North Italy's smile or the fact that he was before him anymore. This was getting stranger, Holy Rome thought as he placed a hand to his heart. Why wouldn't it react to him anymore? Romano plopped onto a chair and gratefully ate his pasta beside Veneziano. He glanced at the extra plate of pasta and the seat beside the dark brunette. The lighter brunette looked questioningly at him before asking.

"Come sit with us, ve~! That pasta won't eat itself~." He gestured him over; the German grabbed his plate and cautiously sat beside the southern Italian. He looked down at his plate then back at the younger Italian.

"Does it taste good?"

"Of course, potato bastard. Now be a man and eat it, dammit." His green-hazel eyes glancing at him before he ate another forkful of pasta. North Italy coughed on his pasta and gaped at the Empire. The blonde blushed in embarrassment and shoved some pasta into his mouth. He was such an idiot sometimes. He felt the blinding flavour of the pasta, the tomato suace enriching it along with it's glorious taste. He hummed his approval. He reopened his eyes to see the younger Italian beaming at him and the older smirking at him.

"What did I tell you, bastard?"

"Whmkayum-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Holy Rome~!"

"It's orgasmic, isn't it?" Holy Roman Empire glared at France who still had his hand cupping his vital region and the other stroking his imaginary beard.

"What's that mean, rose bastard?"

"Ohonhonhon~! Remember what I told you about the woman who is under the man during intercourse? Well after they're done playing with each other and when they're ready; they begin to *meow* and *moewing their brains off*. Then the man inserts his *Herr stick* into her *bat cave* which causes her to, after some time of *bulldozing*, scream out his name in a beautifully lusty voice before releasing her *meow* after he squirts his *icecream nya!* into her sweet, sweet *pussy cat*. And when it comes to food, it's almost the same them but it's with your mouth.", he described. ((And since this is a T rated fanfic, all of this was sensored and re-editted for the safety of the younger readers. Regardless if they read any other smut related stories before clicking here. We must keep it T children.))

* * *

It didn't end well after that, France had tried another advance toward Romano, which failed so he went with an alternative; groping the poor half-nation. Holy Roman Empire sat beside said half-nation on his bed with the dark brunette resting; he heard his older brother's screams from door the hall and giggling. He didn't even want to know what was going on...okay maybe.

"Monster! Monster! Someone save me!"

"Ve~!"

"AHHH! Austria!" A crash and a couple more screams and gigles later; he watched France race away with bruises. The heard the pale blonde screaming for Austria before returning to his duty. He unconciously brushed back some of his hair from his face and placed a hand to his forehead. He smiled. It was going down and almost the same temperature as his forehead. He took his hand back and stared out the window and caught sight of Romano's squirrel. Da Vin stared back, looking innocent as any furry creature, it tilted it's head in confusion at the Empire.

Maybe the little wasn't half bad, so he smiled back at it.

"Hallo." Da Vin gave him a nasty glare and threw the acorn it had been holding at the window. The Empire jumped back in fright, no matter what; that thing will always remain in his nightmares. That demon squirrel! He heard a hum and the rustling of the comforter. The blonde turned to see the other nation with a small smile on his face and reaching out for him. Probably for warmth...like...he did the other ocassions. The Italian manages to snag his cape anyways and the German merely sighed before scooting over and allowing him to hug his waist. He felt that fuzzy feeling in his chest again, but he decided to acknowledge it this time.

"Am I really...falling for him?"

...

...

...

Meanwhile, North Italy watched from behind the door where the other two individuals were currently wiping France's nose blood from his cheeks. That was the most...awesomest thing he has ever done! He patted himself on the back and listened closely to the German.

"Am I really...falling for him?" He quietly gasped. It was working! He did a little dance right then and there; his big brother France owed him four gold coins! He continued to watch with his little curl bouncing as he did so. He watched Holy Rome lean down...

**A/N: Cliffey! I'm such a bastard! Ignore the little note in Franny's explaination, it was fun creating words to censor it. Yes, everyone blames France.**

**England is nekkid and dancing while singing Pub and Go- "it was France".**

**Russia finally lost his virginity- "it was France".**

**Spain quit tomatoes-"it was France".**

**Austria's piano was destroyed- "it was France".**

**America and Canada were tied together nekkid in a closet- okay it was France.**

**And Feli beat him up again because no one touches his fratello! *white flag please* And it seems that HRE is finally acknowledging his feelings and maybe Romano too? Da Vin is still scaring HRE and when will Spain appear?**

**~FreeedomFighter50 :3**


	11. Chapter 11

_I finally have inspiration to write this chapter, but sadly I'm sick. What kinda crack comedy is this? You've gotta be kidding me, I can't be sick because I'm the hero and author of this story! Anyways, forgive my horrible grammar errors from last chapter StarrNight; I had to post that chapter quickly because I had to head for a church meeting which later turned out to be canceled and taking place while I'm at Marching Band Practice. _

_Also thank you italianlover for reviewing, I'm glad to hear that this story is amazing and Chibi Night Angel for favoriting Wrong Italy. :)_

_You know the drill, I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Spain walked through his tomato garden with a blinding smile that made the Netherlands cringe; he was currently skipping through it cheering like a dumbass that Belgium was going to cook for him. But the tall blonde supposed it was alright; that idiot _had_ been depressed since Romano had left to stay with his brothers. He had to make sure he was preoccupied since tomorrow was the day the Italian would return to his home and cause havoc in Spain's house. Everything will return to normal; he gaze fell back to the closed door and paled.

In all his life he'd never witnessed such disorder. Papers were all over the Spaniard's floor and desk in his personal study; his living room was turned upside down after the party he had had two days ago with Portugal after some pie fiasco; the brunette's room itself was a sea of dirty clothing and leftover churros. You cannot imagin the state of the rest of his beautiful (well once) home.

"Yay~! ¡Vamos, Países Bajos! (Let's go, Netherlands!)" To where? There wasn't a path to enter the house, he thought angrily. The blonde caught the happy adult and dragged him over to the open window where his sister was calling them. He first threw in the annoying brunette and sighed. He just hoped that when Romano would return; he would straighten him out with a headbutt or two. But not too many because then Spain would become even stupider than humanly normal.

"Big brother! I made your favorite!" Maybe eating Begi's food would calm him; he made his way through and seated himself at the table. The blonde woman was carrying over a bowl of churros to the hungry Spanish male and placed his plate of Stamppot before him. The delicious smell of potatoes and the various vegtables assualted his senses; he closed his lime green eyes. Now this was heaven.

* * *

"Am I really...falling for him?" But he loved North Italy; suddenly he became aware of the way he'd been using their names. Well, that shouldn't affect his liking toward North Italy; it was more appropriate to call him by his correct name so it was okay. He leaned forward and cupped the other's cheek; there was absolutely no way. He was foul-mouthed, annoying, and...he felt his mind stop working at this point. It burned when he thought such rude thoughts. He removed his hand from the Italian's soft and warm cheek; blushing madly. There was absolutely no way that he was in love with South Italy! He shook his head to clear his thoughts and slipped out of the bedroom door; not noticing that a confused northern Italian watched him.

"Auf keine Weise, kein Weg, kein Weg, kein Weg! (No way, no way, no way, no way!)" He said hurriedly as he run through the corridor and entered the foyer; where he found a lost Austria looking around. The pianist looked worriedly at the smaller nation.

"What's wrong, Holy Rome?"

"Nothing, I'm going out for a bit."

"Ah! Remember to remind Romano that she will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"J-ja." He covered the upper half of is face with his hat and headed out the door. He ran without a thought of where he would go; at this point his thoughts were filled with confusion, anger, and something else he couldn't identify. His blue eyes were filled with tears, he could only see blurs of green. The same color as the southern half's orbs. He shook his head. He felt himself tumbled down and felt the right side of his face embrace the ground. He groaned.

"Ouch...whaa..?" He rolled onto his back and sighed; he was in Romano's beautiful meadow. He hadn't realized that he would come here during his mini episode. He wipped his tears away and glared at the daisy garden across from him. He couldn't afford to fall for him; especially Ita-North Italy's (he'd winced when he tried to say the nation name) older brother. It was wrong, he should stay dedicated to his Italy; the one he'd loved since the 900s. He shut his eyes to block the harsh sun and contemplated more on the new feelings.

The odd dream he'd had earlier, the odd thoughts he'd been having; that was all based on a very small crush or just the thought of meeting someone new. Right? He'd always been shy and didn't have many friends so it was overwhelming to meet someone like him that he can surprisingly talk to with ease. Yeah, that made sense. He took in a deep breath, relishing in the clean air that was around him. He just needed to clear his head and then he'll return. Maybe he could finally show Veneziano his painting while he was at it.

The thought brought a smile to his face, all ill emotions gone from his mind when a warm breeze charished him.

* * *

Romano groggily got out of bed; his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He sat up in bed and brought a hand to his temple, he began massaging it. What time was it? He checked the sun and sighed; it was already around two in the afternoon. He looked curiously around the room, noticing that there was no sign of the German boy.

"Probably went to bother Veneziano...", he jumped down from his bed and walked over to his closet; pulling out Hungary's white dress she'd made. He might as well wear it, besides his other dresses were dirty. He shrugged out of his white night gown and placed on the dress; he straightened it out and tied his apron around his waist. He walked over to the mirror and brushed his hair with the comb that had been sitting on the table. He frowned at his annoying hair curl; watching it bounce innocently atop his head. The dark brunette hurried out the door and towards the kitchen where he found Hungary washing the dishes.

"Good mor-my goodness! You're wearing your outfit! You look sooo precious!", he blushed and watched as the woman finished her dishes. Hungary came over and crushed him in a hug. The brunette swung him around before settling the dizzy Italian to the floor. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at him.

"Lunch is on the counter, and after you're done can you look for Holy Rome?" His stomach growled loudly causing the Hungarian to giggle; he blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She returned to cleaning the kitchen as the Italian boy began nibbling his tomato sandwich. He wondered where the potato bastard had gone off to. He finished his tomato sandwich and gulped down his water before cleaning them himself and heading out the door.

"Romano, don't forget your cloak!"

...

...

...

He'd been looking for that bastard everywhere, there was absolutely no sign of him. Had he gotten kidnapped by one of the pedophiles around here? Hey, it's plausible. He decided to look in his meadow; the German boy did seem to enjoy being there. He blushed when he recalled him complimenting his land, saying that it was beautiful. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and crossed through the creepy forest; why was it even there? Something unsettling covering the beauty; tch what a pain. He crawled through the bushes and found himself hidden amoung the sunflowers; whichever path he took it would take him to a different part of his meadow. He dusted himself off and searched for a way out of the field. The dark brunette was startled by the sound of a crow screeching, he stumbled to the floor in fright. The drawbacks of being alone was that when something scary happened no one was there to help him. He stood back up and hurried out onto a different path. He looked back up to see that the sky had considerably darkened and frowned. Was it going to rain?

"Better find that fucking bastard soon, or I swear to pasta I'll kick his shin, dammit!", he hissed under his breath as he found a dirt path leading to the rose garden. He looked at them with a bit of distaste when he remembered France's earlier advance and overuse of roses. As he looked more closely he noticed that someone had been cutting them off; so that was where he was getting them from! He stomped his foot; that wine bastard was sooo getting a punch to the balls! No one, and he meant no one was allowed to hurt his beautiful meadow. The dark brunette continued his way through the garden before reaching his daisy field where he caught sight of a black cape laying there alone. He rushed over and grabbed ahold of it; it was Holy Roman Empire's!

"Hey! Potato bastard!", he called. He heard his voice echo but no reply back was heard. He huffed, did that idiot just leave his precious cape? He cradled it in his arms as he walked toward the lake and around the tomato garden looking for any signs of him. Where was he? He felt himself trip a little when his boots meet with pebbles; that was odd. He looked around himself and scanned his new surroundings. Well, this was new; he'd never been to the dark part of his meadow. His emerald eyes saw the dead trees and grass before him. There was a path leading into the sinister looking forest ahead of him. This seemed a bit cliche; who's the idiot that would ever enter that? He caught sight of a black hat discarded beside a dead bush and groaned. So this was where the idiot went off too.

"Potato macho! Can you hear me?", he called through the entrance. There was no reply again; he shrugged and entered through the narrow path. He heard the tall tale tear of fabric and his eye widened; he glanced down. His white dress had torn just bit; he scowled and tore it off. The Italian threw it behind him before proceeding forward, Romano caught sight of some ripped black fabric on the way. He felt his legs pick up speed; there was no way that he was worried about that idiot! He felt his throat tighten and his heart beat faster; he burst out of the trial to find himself on a hill. He looked down but stepped back in fear of falling. He thanks God that there wasn't a body down there. He turned back to search the surrounding area for the German boy. No such luck.

"Where the hell are you?", he paced in his spot among the bushes; there was a brief rustle in the bush behind him. The dark brunette turned and sighed.

"If you're trying to get back at me, it won't work; potato bastard.", he deadpanned. He saw something dash across the corner of his vision and turned in its general direction only to see nothing. He felt a rising panic envelope him then looked back down at the blonde's hat and cape.

"Come on, bastard! This isn't funny anymore!" There was a snort coming from the bush beside him and felt himself tense in horror. He recognized that snort from anywhere. It was his little long time enemy; Tomate the Bull. He pointed an accusing finger at the cute beast.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be with tomato bastard!" The bull nodded it heads before making it's way over and nuzzling into the Italian's neck. He sighed before petting it.

"Now where's that potato bastard?"

"Hmm..."

"Yeah, about an inch taller than me...blonde hair, pret-fugly blue eyes, and he's white all over."

"Hm!", Tomate walked over to the ledge and pointed his horn to bottom; there lay the passed out German boy with a daisy in his hand. The Italian tried to keep a straight face as he walked down the hill to the unconcious nation. He tried but the blonde's face was absolutely priceless. He laughed and stopped a way from him;just as Holy Roman Empire came back to Earth with his hands splayed onto his lips and his eyes closed. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat again; his face flushing while recalling the laughing Romano in his dreams. The dark brunette seemed unaware that the other boy was awake and brought them to giggling level. He reopened his sparkling olive eyes and stopped in horror when he finally saw the Empire looking at him in shock.

"It's not what you thi-!" He tripped as he rushed down the hill toward the blonde. Holy Rome got there just in time to prevent the other from hurting himself like he had. Romano steadied himself and felt his chest feel warm and fluttery; oh no. He was...he...did he love that idiot! He pushed him away and turned his face from him to keep the blonde from seeing his expression. Tomate walked back up the hill and snorted it's goodbye to them.

"Let's go.", the German stated before marching up the hill leaving a confused Italian behind him.

_'I can't love South because I actually love North. I will stay loyal to my Italy...'_

* * *

Romano glanced at Holy Roman Empire as he walked beside him; the blonde had been avoiding him and ignoring him since the meadow incident. His heart beat erratically as he kept staring at the blonde boy; he sholdn't have fallen so fast for him. You couldn't fall for someone in the matter of a week! It takes time my ass, he thought. The German grunted and spoke without looking at him.

"We're here.", he opened the door and passed through; South Italy following close behind him. His words had sounded so cold toward him, what did he do to deserve that? He huffed and walked ahead of the other and towards the 'play room' where he found France and Veneziano laughing. He felt empty without that odd gaze on him from behind. He sighed and sat down beside his little brother; the light brunette latched onto him instantly.

"How was your trip, fratello~? Where did you go, ve~?"

"Oui, mon amour. Tell us everything."

"I had to find the Holy Roman idiot; stupid bastard found Tomate and scared himself half to death.", that was all he could assume; it had happened to him too. Tomate looked very intimidating at the height they were at now but the bull was very friendly like Boss Spain. He heard his fratellino giggle.

"Poor Tomate, no one gives him a chance."

"I know, kinda fucked up."

"That thing is terrifying!", the blonde exclaimed.

"That's because you were about to hurt, tomato bastard! Everyone knows that Tomate can sense whenever Spain is in danger!", the smaller half-nation screamed. France flipped his hair and pouted.

"Well I didn't know at the time. Now apologize to me and give me a kiss, mon amour~!"

"Hell no! I'd rather kiss a frog!"

"Well you've got your own personal frog right here, mon amour~! Come to me, let us embrace and make sweet love together~!", North Italy tugged at his brother's arm and tried to usher him away from the taller nation.

"Fuck you!"

"Why don't you come over here and we'll begin, non~?"

"N-No thank you!", the dark brunette inched away from the other slowly before both Italies raced out of the room when France's began to slowly come over to them. The French nation sighed before beaming happily.

"But why not? Oh well, he will come around eventually~!", Italy rushed into the living room and tried to catch their breaths. North Italy stumbled as he went to lean against the night stand beside him; South's eyes widened when he noticed that the vase was falling. He dove, an attempt to save the precious vase, but failed. The crash resounded the room and all fell quiet. The light brunette stared at the scene in horror, how could he do that? He dropped to his knees and assisted his older brother up just as Hungary and Austria entered the room. The Austrian stood shocked before steeling himself.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Forgive-!"

"I did it. Sorry, piano bastard.", Romano cut his fratellino's apology off; he wasn't going to let the dumbass go hungry tonight. The woman bent down before them and snatched their hands. She gasped at the cuts on the dark brunette's and the smaller cuts on the lighter brunette's. The raven haired nation used his index finger to place his glasses back in it's original postion and stood strictly beside his wife.

"Oh, you poor things! Let's go bandage those up!"

"You know the rules, Ro-", Austria called after them as Hungary led them to the kitchen.

"I know, music bastard.", South Italy cut him off; Veneziano tugged on his brother's dress.

"But fratello it was-!"

"I don't care, you're not going to fucking starve because of cheapskate!", Hungary turned towards the siblings and set a chair for them to use.

"Let me get the tweasers.", the female nation sighed as she exited the room leaving the two brothers alone. Holy Rome had heard the ruckus and had managed to find the two there. The blonde rushed up to North italy and held his hands.

"Are you alright, Italy?", Romano felt something in him shatter. The dark brunette kept his head down and removed the large pieces of glass from his hands then proceeded to wrap them. He jumped off the stool and hurried out of the room.

"Si, but it was mostly fratello who got hurt the most...", he watched his brother hurry off and removed his hands from the Empire's. The light brunette blinked his eyes open and stared sadly at the other nation before making his way after his older brother. His hands already bandaged by Romano. Hungary came back to the scene and gestured for the German boy to find the brothers. Holy Rome stood there in confusion before following after North Italy. The Hungarian shook her head before cleaning the sink.

* * *

Romano had attempted to talk to Holy Roman Empire after his and Veneziano's scare in the 'play room'; but the blonde had refused to talk to him. He'd went back to ignoring him just like back then; he was no different than anyone else. He felt his heart constrict at this; he even held feelings for this son of a bitch and he just reverts back to his old self after showing him kindness. What kind of fuckery was that? He sighed; maybe he finally got his lost memories back and found the reason to despise him again. He opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. He bent down and retrieved his bag from underneath it; the Italian began packing his clothing. He put on his night gown afterward and left out a dress for the next day.

"Stupid bastard..." The dark brunette buried his head into his pillow, he felt tears prickle his eyes but rapidly blinked them away. There was absolutely no point in crying about some bastard that he liked. Yes; he admitted it, even he couldn't deny the feelings he'd felt. Stupid France and his stupid love advice.

_Love happens unexpectedly, you can never deny the feelings no matter how much you try. It'll just intensify! Now give me that apology kiss, mon amour~!_

"Stupid wine bastard...stupid love...stupid heart...", he mumbled tiredly into the fluffy cloud. He felt something rustle beside him and saw that it was his pet, Da Vin. He shooed the little animal away but the little squirrel nuzzled into his masters neck; a show of comfort. Being half asleep he quirked his lips and mumbled something.

"Thanks little bastard..."Da Vin scurried back to the open window and jumped onto the next tree branch he could find in the dark. Veneziano opened the door and seeing that his brother was asleep; he closed it. He glared at the floor silently before being meet up with Holy Rome. He made his way to his room where he locked himself in and began rethinking the plan. There had to be a way where his fratello would be happy and for Holy Roman Empire to stop being a meanie to him. He plopped down on the mattress and groaned.

This was going to be _even_ _harder_ than he first thought.

* * *

_This chapter was so fun to write! France and Roma's 'conversation' were based on a convo with an admin on DeviantArt. Such a nice person~! :3_

_I have marching band camp in a week so I won't update as fast or I might have inspiration overflowing in my brain so when I do write; beware the awesomeness. So yes, Holy Roman Empire refuses to acknowledge his feelings and South Italy is hurt by him. I can't have the romance developing without any complications, non? In my mind Spain can be a pig if left unsupervised; hence that Netherlands wanted Romano to come back since he kept Spain in line and responsible for his mess. Or is it because I watched D-grayman before writing this? _

_Hm..._

_~FreedomFighter50_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing/favoriting this story/ and favoriting this author. Now let's get this thing started. *cracks fingers to prepare for typing* SNAP!_

_..._

_Ouch...((MOMMY! I can't feel them anymore, is that bad!))_

_I do not own Hetalia!_

* * *

_Thanks little bastard...", Da Vin scurried back to the open window and jumped onto the next tree branch he could find in the dark. Veneziano opened the door and seeing that his brother was asleep; he closed it. He glared at the floor silently before being meet up with Holy Rome. He made his way to his room where he locked himself in and began rethinking the plan. There had to be a way where his fratello would be happy and for Holy Roman Empire to stop being a meanie to him. He plopped down on the mattress and groaned._

_This was going to be _even harder_ than he first thought._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Romano had left extra earlier, before the younger Italian or German awoke, and had left the house with his things. Da Vin sat happily atop his head, acting as a lookout for anything out of the ordinary or danger lurking in the woods the two were traveling through. The dark brunette rubbed his eyes tiredly and glared at the faint blue sky in annoyance, why couldn't the night stay longer? It was much more preferable then traveling in the earlier morning where the birds chirped with such exuberance that it was almost sickening. He fought down the bile that had risen to his throat at the thought of Spain skipping toward him with that same joyful atmosphere came to mind. He was alerted by a tug to his bang and looked up at the squirrel.

"What's wrong, little bastard?" The domestic animal made cute gestures with his paws, indicating that they'd reached his meadow, South Italy groaned. This was the second time that they've come by here! He and his pet were going around in circles; he gripped his fluffy apron in frustration. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! He didn't want to be anywhere near that heart breaking potato bastard! He felt his cheeks heat up at the mere mention of the Empire. He shouldn't even be thinking of him, backstabbing bastard, he'd probably mde up that story about losing his memory. It was all just a big hoax into luring him into being his friend, his first friend EVER, and then ignoring him in favor for his younger brother. Just like everyone else; they wouldn't spare the older Italian a second glance upon meeting Veneziano.

"Fucking hell...", he swore as he marched down the hill, stumbling occasionally, and tossing his bag beside the tree. He plopped down beside his bag and dug through it, pulling out a tomato and began to eat it. Da Vin scurried off his head and climbed into the tree above him; the small boy shoke his head when he caught sight of his companion stuffing his face with nuts. Why wasn't that thing fat from all those nuts he ate? He patted his dress down when he felt it beginning to ride up. He huffed in annoyance, why did he wear this crap again? He wasn't a girl!

"Stupid Spain...he probably laughing behind my back about this.", he mumbled as he brought his knees up to his chest. The Italian hugged himself, eyes looking devastated, his usual strict frown replaced in a smaller frown; almost unoticable.

"I shouldn't have gone to stupid Austria's house in the first place-," his voice sounding much more vulnerable and softer,"-then this would've never happened. If I hadn't just tricked that tomato bastard from thinking that I was going to go...I could've gone to Belgium's then I wouldn't have met that guy.", he chuckled.

"He must've gotten sick of me from all the useless crap I spew and do. Hell, I can't even clean as well and cook as well as Veneziano. He and Austria would've wanted me gone anyway, those potato bastard's probably puked after eating what I made and Hungary must've suffered too. No wonder why she was staying out of my sight; well at least she gave me something...", he inwardly cringed at the dress. He should really stop saying these things about himself, but who couldn't when they knew it was all true? The dark brunette twirled his hair in boredom; he had nothing else to do. Trying to go back to Spain's was useless; he'd already proved that when he'd tried to travel back and circled his meadow for about two hours, thinking that he was heading in the right direction.

"Hey, little bastard?", he called over his shoulder. There was no rustle or pitter pattering of a small animal, indicating that Da Vin had left him in favor of having some fun with the other animals. He sighed and clutched his flag themed apron; he should've known that the stupid squirrel would leave him alone. He uncurled himself and stood to his feet; he shouldn't be here moping about that bastard! Who needed him anyway? _You do._ No he didn't. _You need him, you love him. _Shut up! He didn't need a backstabbing potato bastard, he shouted back at the voice. He ran up the hill looking for his comforting tomato garden. He felt a brief pause from the voice.

_Oh really? The same potato bastard he kept you from getting hurt? The same blonde who willingly hung around you?_

Shut up!

_He was your first friend, your first crush and now you love him. _

Why can't you shut your trap? I told you, I don't need him!

_He caught you when you were falling._

I'm not listening!

_He hurt France for you, he protected you from that wine bastard._

Chigi!

_He got you out of the basement and even let you sleep in the same bed with him!_

I'm warning you-!

_He _smiled_ at _you_. He complimented your meadow!_

Stop.

_The more you deny it the more your love for him will intensify!_

"I said shut up!", he shouted. He felt himself trip again and landing into those acursed rose bushes, he screamed when the thornes punctured his skin. He heard his apron rip as he eased himself out of the rose bush and fell onto his back, clutching his bleeding arm. He glared at the roses darkly; that was why he hated them. He bit his lip as he removed the thornes from his apendage and examined his knees; they were alright. If alright meant that there was about thirteen thornes lodged there and a crap load of blood, then yes it was alright, he thought sarcastically. Romano inwardly slapped himself for not paying attention to his surroundings and for being the clumsy fool he was. This was going to be the last time he would fall, he swore to his tomatoes!

"Shit, now I gotta get cleaned up. I don't even have bandages!", the dark brunette staggered to the lake and caught sight of one of the deers from the surrounding area. He whistled in its direction. The deer, who heard his call, raced over to the nation and slowly circled him. It's eyes tracing over the wounds and finally stopping infront of the Italian boy and nuzzling it's head into his neck. South italy sighed and petted the animal's head before looking into it's eyes when it stepped back.

"Get my bag, it's right over by that tree over there.", the deer nodded. It followed the direction as to which the dark brunette had pointed toward. South Italy removed his boots and socks, slowly dipping his legs into the water. He hissed when the water finally hit his cuts, he removed the last of the thornes and tossed them to the side. He heard steps stop behind him and looked over to see the same deer with his bag safely clamped in it's mouth. It bent it's head to his level and settled it beside him before deciding to lay down and watch him. The dark brunette untied the sack and retrieved another apron, pushing it to the side and removing the one he was currently wearing. He carefully teared it to the lengths that he thought would be enough to use and removed his small legs from the lake.

"Damn, I hate this."

"..."

"You know...I'm gonna give you a tomato, n-not like I'm rewarding you or anything!", the deer merely nodding; it already knew that the boy was trying to cover up the fact that he was indeed rewarding it for helping him. Romano dug through his bag and passed the crimson fruit to the grateful animal. The deer took it and began to eat it while the small Italian boy finished bandaging his arm. He pushed himself up using his arms and stumbled but was caught when the new companion shot up, using it's head to help balance the half-nation. His olive eyes widened before they glazed over, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck; allowing it to carry him over to the shady tree. He let go once at the designated spot and leaned against the bark.

"Don't think of that as anything, it wa-was n-necessary!", the deer snorted; such an amusing child. The animal walked off into a different direction in the forest, leaving the little half-nation on his own. Romano crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks; now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't walk without falling because of his injuries and his arm was starting to go numb. He groaned when his thoughts went back to Spain, that tomato idiot probably had the house buried in his stupid crap!

"Churros everywhere...party paper-things all over the the food and carpet...crayon written on the walls...tomatoes smashed onto the table...floods of papers in his stupid ass office...dirty clothes...Tomate please hurt that tomato bastard. I can already see the shitty mess he's made!", South Italy rubbed his arm and winced when a shock of pain was sent through his appendage. The Italian removed his hand and grumbled again. Why was he getting hurt so often? Sure he was clumsy, but this was getting ridiculous; someone up there hated him.

"...please come get me...damn bastard...", he whispered. He yawned; maybe he should've stayed back at that damned house, he could've gotten sleep and wouldn't have ended up in this situation.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire yawned as he shifted in his warm bed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up; looking out the window in awe as he watched the birds fly by his window and the trees sway as the wind blew in. The German boy shifted his weight and jumped off the side of his bed; he stumbled to his dresser and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His blonde hair askewed from tossing and turning during the night, his eyes dropping as the tried to close, and his mouth having a little trial of drool; which he quickly wiped off. He grumbled as he slipped on a clean pair of brown trousers and his usual black dress shirt. He grabbbed his hat and cape; opening his bedroom door and over to South Italy's room. The Italian would finally be leaving, so everything would go back to the way things were; when he chased after his ture love, North Italy.

"Romano, it's time to get u-", he was cut off when he opened the door to find the closet left open with it being empty and the bed done. He rushed inside and investigated the room further, his ice-like eyes catching sight of a folded piece of paper on the night stand. He walked over and unfolded it carefully, making sure not to rip it, and read the contents from within.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_I've already left for tomato bastard's house at the crack of dawn. Don't expect to find me anywhere else, because by the time you've read this I'd already be there. _

_-South Italy_

Did Austria already know about this? Holy Rome raced out of the room, note in hand, and headed for the living room where he found the pianist communicating with the Hungarian woman; both looked down at the Empire in surprise. He thrusted the paper before the Austian and said brunette raised an eyebrow. He reached forward and read the contents of the paper; giving it back to the blonde and sighing.

"I knew this would happen, but don't worry. Romano's done this many times, she knows the way back home.", he frowned at the gender confused nation, but didn't bother to correct him. Hungary smiled down at him and reassured him with a pat on the head.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe. Now go run along and inform France and Italy.", he nodded; he mentally cringed at the misuse of half of his love's name. There were two Italy's, it didn't make sense that someone would call half a nation as whole and the other being recognized as the half; it was plain dimwitted once you think about it. He mentally slapped himself as he headed down the long corridors toward his brother's rooms; oh right. He was one of those dimwitted nations too.

* * *

_Since Romano's been the only one to come and take care of the meadows, many of the animals inhabitting his plains have held a soft spot for the little guy; so I wanted to show that in this chapter. I'm really hating how I'm having chibimano getting hurt, but it's neccessary for the story. I'll redeem him in the next chapter or two. So you've finally gotten a feel of how South's dealing with his feelings toward Holy Rome. But being the stubborn character he seems to be he won't admit it straight away; and then there is the boy himself that denying his own feelings for our favorite Italian~_

_Holy Roman Empire seems to be a serious and very stubborn character, so it's going to be a little difficult writing his chapter but I'll manage. For this isn't a challange, a hero can't handle! Uhm, ignore that America moment. I'll be attending a meeting tomorrow stretching from seven in the morning to probably ten at night or later, but I'll be writing chapter thirteen in my trusty composition notebook. Why did I decide to work for AmWay again? Le sigh, but it's fun since you get to meet so many positive individuals you've been through alot and especially getting to hear about their lives before working AmWay; it helps with raising money for college and for family. Yes, I'm advertising here~! Anyways, I'll be trying to post my other stories that I have saved in my notebook for sometime but I'm too tired to do that now._

_Good bye and good night~! *yawns*_

_~FreedomFighter50 over and out (like a light)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! I only just realized that I made Romano a mini-Snow White last chapter, but I like that idea. Animals love Lovino and even though he likes them too, he still is a tsundere. I'll be updating at irregular dates since I'm busy now a days (in author talk this means I can update whenever I want and torture you all *evil manical laughter*) and I'll also be a freshman in about two weeks! So that means I have to gather my clothes and supplies little by little which means a lots of shopping. -_-_

_For those who reviewed: Thank you Alice Vargas (let's just say the bird last chapter was Pierre because even I don't know xD) and AnimeGirl9894 for taking your time to review my story. Hm...this story needs more crack, it is a Hetalia story..._

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

Holy Roman Empire frowned as he sat back up in bed for what seemed like the tenth time that night. His light sapphire eyes roamed his dark bedroom; there was the bureu, the night stand, the mirror, oh and there was his hat! He sighed tiredly before flopping back onto his bed; why couldn't he fall asleep? He heard echoing voices from down the hall, and being the snopping young boy he was; he decided to investigate. The blonde jumped from his place and scurried to his door, carefully opening it inch by inch to insure that no one caught him in the act. His footsteps were as light as feathers and he slowly made his way across the marble floors, wincing whenever his barefeet would slap, just a bit, against it.

"-honestly that Spain can sure be a hand full."

"I pity that child sometimes. But hey! He did throw an incredible party!"

"You went to his celebration? When was this?", he tiptoed over to the living room's entrance and head behind the bookshelf not too far from where the two older nations were seated. He saw Hungary's light brown hair swish around as she laughed and waving the Austrian off; the darker brunette just huffed in annoyance. Well, this was going no where; he was about to tiptoe away from the two when his 'love' made himself known and stepped out of the hallway. North Italy rubbed his eyes and wearily asked the two surprised Germanic nations, "Will we be visiting fratello tomorrow?"

"Oh! I had almost forgotten! Thank you for reminding me, Italy. Can you be a dear and please wake up early so we can get you set for the travel?", Austria sat up in attention; sheepily adjusting his skepticals. He'd also forgotten as well. The German silently groaned, he had to see the other again; there was no way of avoiding that dark brunette. Veneziano nodded his head tiredly. He walked back down the halls, but before doing so he exchanged nightly greetings with the two. The blonde stood there for a while before trying his best to leave unoticed by the married couple; but sadly for him, Hungary had known the whole time.

* * *

The dark brunette huffed as he continued to sweep up the last of the debris from Spain's 'royal celebration', what can of 'royal celebration' took place if there were parts of the ceiling lying here on the now scratched and soiled marble floors. He thought back to the day of his little escape and his mini adventure in his meadow. He'd been left at the trunk to rest, but only to have fallen into a deep sleep (well-deserved in his opinion). Romano had then been nudged awake by the same deer he'd given (read: awarded) his tomato too; the animal had been laying beside him all along with Da Vin curled up on it's head. Upon arriving with the animals, he'd been met with an upset Natherland's, who being the 'scary' nation he was, had demanded the small Italian to clean EVERYTHING.

"What happened to you?", the blonde had taken notice of the other's appearance causing the other to turn away from him. Netherlands eyes narrowed and stepped forward toward him and grabbed his small arm. The Italian yelped in pain, surprising the other nation, and clutching his arm. The Dutchman began speeding down the hallway toward Spain's office before being slowed down by a body latched onto his leg.

"No! No! Basti!(1)", he exclaimed up at the blonde. He stopped so suddenly that the small half-nation had loosened his grip on his pant leg and fell face forward. He picked himself up to see the other looking down at him with an intimidating expression.

"Don't tell tomato bastard! You better not, because-because I'll tell Belgium that you've been sneaking in rabbits into your room again!", Netherlands blushed at the exclaimation. He knew he should've hidden his konijntje's (2) friends inside the closet. Then he wouldn't be blackmailed like this by a weak nation.

"Fine, but don't drag konijntje(3) into this.", he said gruffly before turning into the opposite direction and heading toward where Romano assumed his Belgian sister would be. He headed toward the living room and grabbed the broom; it was time for another never-ending battle with his sworn eyed all of the dirt, pieces of furniture, and other objects he never bothered to try to find out what they once were with a look that meant he was getting down to business. They will never win against the grandson of the Roman Empire; Romano, South Italy! He charged into the war zone and tackled the enemy lines with his broom of justice, sweeping away the 'dead bodies' and swiping away the 'blood' (grease, wine, and juice) from the redwood tables. He always daydreamed of battles that he would rarely witness his grandfather fight in while he cleaned Spain's home; that was way he still broke at least a plate or bumped into something even after the tarantella dance he'd been forced to do. (4)

_'I officially hate you! When I get big, I'm gonna-!'_, his red thoughts were cut off by being lifted off the ground and placed atop a certian Spaniard's shoulder. He unconciously brought his hands to clutch the older nation's hair and screamed when the other brunette surged forward, laughing at the half-nation's expense.

"Put me down, you bastard!"

"But Romano~! Ita-chan is here!", he paled; if his fratellino was here then that meant that Holy Roman Empire was also here. You see, Austria and Spain had arranged for the two brothers to switch from going to each other's homes to see that they were doing well in there new households and to get along better. He was brought back into reality when he heard his northern counterpart cheering in the distance. He kept exclaiming for Spain to relinquish him, only for it to fall on deaf ears, and when that didn't work he knew he had only one option left. He grimaced before putting on the cutest pout that he could muster at the time and poked his bosses' cheek. The Spaniard turned his head to partially face the other and blushed before letting out a 'buyooh~'. It didn't help his escape, it only caused further complications as he continued to carry the half-nation toward the awaiting guests. He immediately burried his face into the other's brown locks when he finally caught sight of them.

"Ciao, fratello!"

"Hallo."

He shifted on his perch and turned to face his younger brother; intentionally avoiding his older brother. If that German kraut was going to play that game, who said he couldn't join in as well? He allowed himself to smile at the lighter brunette before reverting it back into a frown; this caused the half-nation to giggle at his older brother's antics.

"Ciao, idiot."

"Now give your pequeno hermano a hug, L-!"

"N-No!", he shot back at his boss; he was this close to saying his human name. Spain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he'd completely forgotten not to say it. The brunette had forgottent that human names were looked down on at this time and age; he honestly thought they were stupid rules but for Romano it was crucial. Holy Rome secretly raised an eyebrow; what was his problem? He watched, using his peripheral vision, as North Italy tackle South with a hug. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the picture, he wanted to be hugged like that by Italy.

_But which one?_ He inwardly slapped himself for the unwanted thought; the northern part of course. The blonde turned toward Spain, the older nation was looking down at him curiously. He shyly waved at the other, why was he staring? The Spaniard outwardly shrugged and waved back down at him before turning to fully face the three.

"Natherlands and Beligium have already brought Ita-chan's and Holy Roman Empire's luggage to their rooms, and I want you, Romano, to show them around them place~! Oh! And can you pick up more flour and cinnamon for some more churros? I would really appreciate it and don't forget our Spanish lessons~!", and with that the country flew down the hall; entering what the other two countries thought were his office. South Italy grumbled under his breath, more of that Spanish pastry and lessons? Hadn't they learned enough? And all he's been teaching him were 'besame', and cutesy things that human children would say in his country. He looked directly at Veneziano (secretly casting his eyes toward Holy Rome) and gesturing the other Italian to follow him.

"Better keep up, I have to wrap this up or Espagna's gonna have a fit without his stupid churros."

"Ve~! Si, fratello!", the younger Italian followed his older brother and occasionally casting worried glances at both of his brothers. Why were they avoiding each other? He felt Holy Rome's gaze falter towards the southern half before snapping back to him, this was getting a bit agitating for his tastes. He inwardly grimaced as he half-listened to South Italy's explaination of the rooms and were soon directed to their bedrooms. He directed the two inside; both were astounded by the simplicity of the room yet it was attained it's elegance. There walls were beutifully painted with warm colors; red, orange, green, and gold thrown to the mix. The queen sized bed was decorated with throw pillows, with flower designs, and surrounding the bed was a white curtian. The bureu was of red wood with magnificient designs carved into it's cabneits with it's handles of painted gold; the window was also painted with designs that the two could only assume were associated with Spain's religion.

"It's so pretty, fratello!", exclaimed the light brunette as he hugged his brother affectionately. The dark brunette didn't shrug off his sibling like he usually did; he glanced at Holy Rome, who was still examining the room and sighed.

"This is your room, fratellino. I gotta get going now.", he rushed past the two and hurried down the hall but only to be called out by the northern part of Italy.

"What about Holy Roman Empire!", he froze in mid-stride and recomposed himself. He heard footsteps from behind him and felt both stop beside him; trying to get some fresh air into their lungs. He bite his lip before speaking.

"...his room further up the hall, six doors away from your room, dumbass. I gotta go to the market. Break any of tomato bastard's stuff and I won't feed you my pasta.", his voice was almost emotionless as he said this. North Italy was taken aback by his brother's behavior, hadn't he been like this when Grandpa Rome had-? He reached out for his brother, only to be brushed off by him. The blonde stood there in shock at the display, his frown now becoming pronounced as worrying thoughts entered his mind before they became discarded. There was no way that he was at fault, even if he'd 'liked' South Italy shouldn't mean that South Italy should 'like' him back. There was no way.

* * *

The upset Italian marched through the streets of Spain, hugging himself and a frown on his feature. Romano shuffled through the crowds of people attempting to navigate their way around other individuals or looking for shops to buy their necessities. He shielded his face with his bonnet in embarrassment when he passed by a couple of giggling Spaniard women sitting near by and sipping their drinks. His emerald eyes scanned through the markets looking for a specific shop, surging forward toward his destination.

El Sueño

That was the name of the beautiful shop where a friendly young teen owned by the name of Carmella, she had great prices for her goods and wasn't a slut in Romano's opinion. The parts he was currently treaking through were the horrible parts of Spain's land as of now; kidnappings, smuggling, and whore houses were established here. He rushed inside only to bump into the young Spaniard, Carmella looked down in surprise at him before responding to him in Spanish. Carmella passed over the usual ingredients that would be needed for Spain's pastries; this happened at least twice a week so she always knew what he needed just as he got there.

"Grazie."

"De nada.", was the only words they ever exchanged. He heard her giggle fom behind him and raised an eyebrow at her. She pointed at the doorway to see Holy Rome's boot peeking from there, his expression darkened and proceeded forward. He heard a small gasp from the German boy but merely ignored it, he was halfway through the crowd toward the open road when a hand clamped onto his shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey!"

"You're not...Veneziano...", it was that potato bastard, he angrily thought. South Italy pulled away from the shocked blonde's touch and frowned at him. He seemed to have gone back to ignoring him again and searching for his little brother through the crowds. Obviously the nation had lost his northern brother in this mess of people, and here in these scary parts of Spain no less! He felt worry crawling into his being as the possible situations his brother could be in now. North Italy couldn't handle that! He didn't even deserve that kind of foul treatment, he did! He gulped in terror as he saw a couple of individuals eye him and Holy Rome, who'd gone ahead of him calling out North Italy's name. He surged forward and ruffly dragged the other to a nearby alley; hidden from the public's eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You can't be attracting attention in this place, dammit!", the other exclaimed to the blonde. Holy Roman Empire seemed to have been angered by that, he stepped forward and so did the dark brunette; he wasn't going to stand for this either.

"I'm just trying to find Veneziano!"

"I know that, bastard! But why did you have to lose him in this shithole!"

"We hadn't known that you were coming to a place like this! He just wanted to come with you so I came here too!"

"You shouldn't have followed a bastard like me!", he immediately shut his mouth. His self-loathing was starting to get the better of him now, he couldn't believe how loosely he'd said that and to Holy Rome of all people. He's the first person that the dark brunette had ever exclaimed it to in years; not even Spain or his brother knew that. His eyes darkened when he met the shocked ice-blue eyes of the boy he liked, no, loved so much. He forced down the familiar feeling of his heart breaking; he shouldn't be surprised by this anymore really, it was now a daily occurence to him.

"D-?", the German was stopped midsentence when a force collided between the two of them, knocking each other down. The light brunette had wrapped both of his arms around his brother's waist and tearing up; the Italian was babbling apologies to them.

"I'm so sorry for going off on me own! I didn't mean too, there was this pretty lady giving me candy so I went to get it but she was gone the second I reached her and when I turned around you guys were gone and I couldn't find you but thank god I did because some creepy, ugly guys were following me! Please don't do that again!", he weeped into their arms. South Italy's eyes sparked with their usual fire and pulled the three of them up (albeit a bit too ruff for Holy Rome), glaring at the two followers. His arms were crossed and his usual scowl plastered onto pseudo-soft features, he wanted his face to be like the one before in the meadows or when he was asleep. He mentally slapped himself again, no, don't think like that.

"Go back to tomato bastard's house! It isn't safe here, dammit."

"But fratello, it isn't safe here either for you. Come back home with us!", he expression further darkened; he honestly didn't want to spend time with the two. He stood there stiffly, eyes narrowed, and even in his dress he looked serious; he shook his head.

"Go to Spain's house now, bastards."

"B-!"

"Now!", North Italy slowly nodded his head; he obviously wanted to be alone right now for some reason.

"He'll be alright, he can take care of himself. Let's just leave him be.", Holy Roman Empire said crossly. He grabbed ahold of Veneziano's hand, the other flinching just a bit for his older brother to notice him do it.

* * *

After Romano had returned, he'd found the two siblings sitting beside each other and discussing about their painting lessons; he merely passed by the living room and hurried into the kitchen with his things. He tossed the cinnamon and flour onto the counter making his way over to the cabniets. The dark brunette opened the door and reached in for the tomatoes, dough, and cheese. The Italian felt giddy at the thought of creating pizza, the most wonderful thing to ever grace the earth (in his mind) and being second to pasta. He closed the cabinet and winced as he moved his arm to hold the ingredients securely. He placed down the basket of tomatoes, cheese and bag of dough down beside the flour and cinnamon; he lifted his dress' sleeve. It was almost healed but it seemed to have opened a little by just that small movement, did that mean it was serious? Was he going to die if he didn't get help soon? Then he wouldn't be able to make the pasta he owed Veneziano (hey, he didn't break anything), or the pizza he was going to make! He couldn't have that happen.

_'Where was that_ _Netherlands douche?'_, he thought worriedly. He was the only that new of his injury so he would know what to do, right? He glanced back down hesitantly back down at the gash; he hadn't told his Boss right? He needed to be sure because he could never trust that drug addicted man, even if he'd been living with the spiky haired blonde for as long as he could remember since living under Spanish rule. He tightened the bandages on his arm before rolling down the fabric to make it less noticable; it was better without the elder nation knowing.

* * *

_(1) Basti, from what I've read online (I really shouldn't trust the internet sometimes), it is used with people that aren't in your family or friend circle unlike basta where as you use it for famiy/friends. Since to me, Netherlands and Romano don't seem that close I decided that he should use it since it seemed more apropriate._

_(2) and (3) konijntje means bunny in Dutch and yes, my Netherlands sneaks his pet's friends into his room for them to play with each other. I thought that he would most likely do that in cannon but there isn't much to go by in the manga/anime._

_(4) I've always envisioned myself battling a bad guy when I was younger (coughevennowcough); I remember of Super!Vaccuum and Super!Mop with their sidekicks BroomStick and Feather Duster! My partners in (crime)justice against our foes, the dastardly dustbunnies and naughty stains. I wanted something interesting for you readers out there; now you can all see South Italy doing all of this as an underling and as an adult! It's always been my head cannon (he is Italy so he can be childish without countries judging him and America would probably join him)._

"Let's go, (Avengers assemble!)Bromance Cleaning Service of Supreme Awesomeness and (Kinky Yaoi and Fluffiness) Hygiene!", the American exclaimed. The Italian beside him lugged over with their supplies and scowled at the blonde man.

"Help me, you bastard!", the other nation glanced behind him and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoops! Sorry, 'Mano. I totally forgot, here let me help."

_Dios mio, now I can do a fic of their adventures cleaning all of the nations homes and their little shenanigans! I just wrote this off the fly (I promise you)and out of randomness; and this will be Romerica of course because it totally fits and I've been needing some for a while. Well, I should be getting ready now, I have a meeting to attend too. _

_-FreedomFighter50_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh yes, it is done. *plays That's Amore by Dean Martin (Dino Crocietti) on Youtube* This is fantastico! *feels Italian today and decides to make pasta* Thank you for the reviews guys! Here want some? *holds out a plate of pasta*_

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

Romano had finally found the Dutchman, seated lazily by his window petting his rabbit in peace, he scowled and avoided eye contact with him. Netherlands glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the small half-nation; he turned his body toward him. He propped his head up with a fist and stared in amusement; emerald-hazel eyes glanced at him through his dark hair.

"What is it that you need, fair maiden?", the other made a jab at him for wearing the maid dress. South Italy growled in warning at the blonde, he gave a sly smirk in his direction before sitting up and placing his rabbit aside for the other to sit. The Italian scurried over merely keeping his eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment then crawling onto the mattress and before the older nation. His cheeks pink in shame from having to seek the assistance of another, he was the older brother and was going to be a strong half-nation so to him, this was just lowering his self-confidence. He thrust out his arm to him and tried to maintain his scowl, faltering to a sad frown unknowingly as he stopped to fight it off.

"I think it got bad...tulip bastard...",the blonde rolled up his sleeve and stared at the angry red coloration on the small arm. He inwardly winced; that must hurt like hell right now, he thought. Were those thorns? The little half-nation must've had an accident while playing in his meadows. The Dutchman reached into his drawer and extracted some tweasers, alcohol, and bandages from his first aid box hidden in the back corner of the drawer. He would only use this in case of emergency such as getting smacked around by his little sister for sneaking in more rabbits or aciddently cutting himself while being to high; it's happened about seven times. He popped the cork off with his thumb and decided to use the discarded tunic at the foot of his bed to soak it with. He brought the arm up to eye level for closer inspection, ignoring the dark brunette's cries of protest, as spotted more left over thorns embedded deep in his skin.

"It's infected and you hadn't removed the other thorns from it, this is going to hurt so it's okay if you cry.", he stated blankly down at the other. Romano puffed out his chest and brought a frown onto his rosy lips, emerald eyes blazing with passion.

"I'm not going to cry, dammit! I'm a big (half)nation, now!", he exclaimed proudly. He chuckled lightly before informing him that he would count to three for him to proceed. The small Italian nodded bravely, although having a flash of fear in his eyes before retrieving back his tough exterior.

"One...two-", he cut himself off and removed the thorn that was first in range of the wooden tweasers. The dark brunette screamed in surprise before ultimately sobbing and calling out quietly that he was in pain, well so much for being a 'big nation'. Netherlands smirked-fine, he was sort of a sadist-but it was amusing how the other had changed from looking as tough as nails to this little mess, he removed another and discarded the thorn onto the nightstand. He cleaned away the blood with the damp tunic and skillfully plucked at the other thorns-some being harder to take out than others. He finished wiping away at the last of the blood, cringing at his ruined blue tunic, then looking down at the still sobbing nation.

"Espagna! E-Espanga!", he rubbed at his eyes. The Italian boy was very attached to his 'older brother', so much that he would call out his name when he was in danger or when he was crying. It was adorable, as Belgium had cried out and hugged the younger nation which resulted in the other fainting, especially when he was looking at you with those pink pouty lips and large forest green ey-no! No Netherlands, don't venture into that, it is not appropriate and you will probably regret your next action, the blonde inwardly argued. He wrapped the little boy's arm and gently placed him on his lap, his face shadowed in panic at the thought of Spain actually charging in and beating him up for making the other cry-unintentionally or not. He ran fingers through the other's soft hair and sighed as the sobs turned into mere sniffling and whimpers. He faced the other toward him and looked at his pink face and wet cheeks; blushing slightly at the little Italian.*

"Let's go manage the gardens. God knows how long Spain's managed the flowers; with battling Ottoman Empire and all.", he said soothingly to the other. Romano seemed to have calmed down a bit and wiped the last of the salty water from his cheeks, he crossed his arms and attempted to play it as if he hadn't cried. Netherlands felt a small smile come onto his face and left the other nation onto his shoulders, he heard the Italian protest above him in confusion. He looked up at him, seeing the dark blush on his cheeks.

"Where are we going, tulip bastard? Put me down! I can walk on my own!", he hung onto to the other tightly in fear of being dropped. Netherlands grunted in reply and headed toward the dark brunette's room which was designated right beside the kitchen where he heard a conversation between two other 'children'. Romano almost immediately went silent and seized all movement, this almost caused him to freeze in the middle of the doorway but continued onward. He heard shuffling coming towards him and heard a surprised gasp that seemed to have come from a small girl. The Dutchman turned and looked below him, seeing a 'lighter' version of Southern Italy in his green maid dress with a little boy, German, in black clothing.

"Ve~can you give me a piggyback ride after fratello, Signore Netherlands? Please~!", Northern Italy asked in excitement while Holy Roman Empire appeared a bit flustered for some reason. He felt the dark brunette curl up and bury his face into his locks nervously; it made him smirk slightly at the little gesture. He stooped to their level and patted Veneziano's head.

"Sorry kid, but we have business that _needs_ taking care of.", he said suggestively. He felt the Italian yank at his hair and stood up; he was inwardly laughing at the younger Italians clueless face and the horrified German. But what really stuck him was the feeling of something wet seeping into the back of his head, was the half-nation crying because of the pain? He marched toward the Southern Italian's room and quickly entered, making sure to lock the door behind him. He placed the dark brunette down, Romano sat on the foot of his bed wiping away the tears from his eyes and glaring angrily at him.

"What the hell was that for, dumbass?!", he exclaimed, "Why did you tell them that, why do you have to be such a pervert!?", checks red and frowning up at him. The blonde couldn't keep it in anymore, he reached down and ruffled the other's hair. His hand twitching to refrain from picking him up and cuddling him, he watched as the other's sour mood lessened as he pushed his pale hand away. This South Italy was better than the weeping one, it was unnatural to see him crying.

"Get changed, Spain won't like your dress getting dirty.", Romano stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"It's not a dress, dammit!", this made Netherlands give an amused look to the half-nation.

"It's a-a-a manly gown thingy, bastard!", the other stummered in embarrassment. Out of all the things I could've said, I said that pile of bull shit, the dark brunette thought as he sulked a bit while changing out of his 'manly gown' and into some dark brown pants, green tunic, and into another apron. The Dutch was currently sitting on his bed watching him do all this, not even bothered by the death glares that the Italian sent to him.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire was back to sitting on the couch with Northern Italy who was excitably talking about how fun it would be to get a piggy back ride with 'Signore Netherlands' and how they should ask him the next time if he were available to give them one. Was that Dutch guy some kind of pedophile too? Hr inwardly smacked himself, of course he was! The other blonde had implied that he was going to do that to Romano, wait a minute...to Romano...right now...going to do that to _South Italy_. He stood up abruptly from his perch on the edge and caused Veneziano to stop in the middle of his explanation of their 'piggy-back ride plan'.

"What's wrong, Holy Rome?", the light brunette questioned. The Germanic nation looked at his younger brother with wide eyes, he didn't know what that evil Netherlands was going to do to his brother? But he was righ-oh yeah, the other was pure minded besides the other things France had probably planted in his mind during the other blonde's visit two days ago. He grabbed a hold of both the Italian's hands and looked into the now wide brown eyes with seriousness.

"Veneziano, follow me but you're going to stay behind me alright?", the German waited for the Northern half of Italy, who responded with a nodd and ve~. He didn't know what was pushing him to do this, brotherly protectiveness he supposed-not out of love! He blushed at the thought and turned to march forward to the direction of what he supposed was Romano's room. His pale hands twitched as a nervous feeling was beginning to form a ball in his stomach, hands moved forward and latched onto the lock; thrusting it open he found it to be empty. Ignoring the footsteps behind him growing distant he traveled down the hallway and grabbed the doorknob to his younger brother's room; what would be inside? Was he hurting him!?

"Okay Netherlands! Be prepared t-!", he opened it to only be met with a small bunny hopping out of the unoccupied room. He coughed a little at the akwardness and the bunny stared up at him with laughing eyes. The blonde slowly closed the door and bent to eye level with the domestic (he supposed it was) animal, putting a hand on his head.

"Do you know where Netherlands is?", the bunny rabbit tilted it's head to the side as if it were thinking then bobbing it's head. Holy Roman Empire smiled and stood back up with confidence, then looking back down at the rabbit.

"Will you take me to him?", again it's head bobbing. The animal sped down the hallway, black and white blur, and the Germanic nation was off to running again. He turned his head to look behind him but only to find that Northern Italy had already left his side and the rabbit had already stopped hopping away, seated infront of the door that was ahead. His mind in a gumble, what if Veneziano had been caught by Netherlands too and being held captive and t-

"Ouch!", the black and white animal had bitten his leg! He glared down at the innocent eyes of the (it's probably Dutch) rabbit, it's amused eyes gesturing for the door. Maybe they were here, he entered and investigated the room. His light blue orbs roamed over the bloodied towels sitting beside the bed, forgotten and fresh, his heart sank in horror. OH MEIN GO-

"I'll save you, mein bruders!", rushed out of the room in a mad rush. The ignored rabbit merely sniffed indignantly before hopping out the first floor window toward the gardens. He didn't need company, he wasn't lonely like that England bastard! Somewhere a certian English tsundere sneezed before returning to playing chess with Flying Mint Bunny and Captian Hook.

* * *

"Hey, tulip bastard, can you pass me the wheelbarrel?", the Dutchman nodded as he stood and walked over to the shaded tree where there lay a discarded garden tool was. The dark brunette was currently bent down before a pile of weeds wearing an oversized gardening hat made of straw, his face smeared with a bit of dirt and sweat caked his body. The Italian rubbed at his skin with the clean part of his hand in digust, it was sticky and greasy from the feel of it.

"Here is thy chariot, my fair maid-!", the blonde was immediately cutt of by an annoyed half-nation.

"Quiet, you bastard!", the Italian muttered an inaudible 'thank you' before returning to his task while the blonde went back to pulling the weeds near by the daisy flowers. His small arms carried the batch carefully over to the wooden contraption and gently placed them inside; dusting himself off and bringing it over for the others to do the same. The spiky-haired blonde caught sight of the younger Italian brother making his way over with a sweet smile on his face. He blushed a little at this action and watched as the other glomped his older brother, causing him to blush as crimson as one of his tulips and babbling in a nervous manner.

"Sh-shit, g-ge-get o-off-off'a me stu-stupid!", Romano stuttered in embarrassment meant as the other Italians weight had shifted and had the other practically riding the other's back. Netherlands' rabbit came hopping by and hopped back onto it's usual perch, that being Netherlands' shoulder. The little Dutch rabbit snuggled into his blue and white scarf, making it's usual noise of 'piu~' every once in a while; the nation chuckled and petted it's head in merriment as he looked eyes with the other. There were hints of amusement, annoyance, and joy in it's eyes (what in the world?) as it kept bobbing it's small head with it's ears bouncing against it's fur.

"What's up with you?", he questioned the animal. He shook it's head at him before beginning to nibble on his scarf as it always did. Italy then departed from one another and left each other to their own devices, they knew they had work to do. He sighed and returned to his work of weeding and using his peripherals, he watched the Southern Italian come to his side. The other's emerald/hazel eyes held secretive joy as he pulled out the annoying plants from the Earth and a tiny hand clutching his chest; South Italy's heart beating with happiness. His brother had hugged him and smiled to him! It was a rare occasion, even though he pushed him away he had never seen the other smile to him in that way. In the corner of his eyes, emerald and emerald-hazel orbs locked for a second before returning to the task at hand, literally.

"Hey, why were you crying earlier?"

"I wasn't crying, dammit. I had something in my eyes.", the taller nation used his dirt covered hand and ruffled it into the other's dark locks. Romano cried out indignantly before standing as tall as he could and rubbed his own soil filled hands into the blonde hair before him; Netherlands then proceeds to smear the other with more of the Earth. He then stopped when he heard a rustle come from beside him, he immediately caught sight of a black hat within the corner of his vision. What was this, hm?

"Don't even try avoiding it, Romano. The more you do, the more it will lay heavily on your heart.", shouldn't his elder brother, France, have handled this? Surely, the other blonde male would've attempted to help the other, it was very obvious that he was immensely troubled. The Italian sat idly in the grass, wiping the remenants of their 'mini war' with his fists, removing his bonnet and setting it off to the side. He looked away from him and staring directly at the bush, he didn't notice the black hat at all. Southern Italy was shocked that the other hadn't called him by that damned nickname; fair maiden my ass, he would say. It had nearly made him jump when the other had commanded for an answer, an answer for his earlier actions-why was that pipe addict even trying to help such a problematic and annoying individual like him? Wouldn't he much prefer messing with Spain or hanging out with his younger siblings, Belgium or Luxemborg?

"Why do you wanna know...?"

"Aren't we 'gardening buddies'?", oh that dreaded title that befalled the too. Northern Italy had took it upon himself to give them claim to the name he'd invented during one of their daily gardening routine, it had been after they teamed up at bombed Spain with tomatoes and some clumps of grass after an incident involving Portugal. The figure hidden in the bushes seemed to have not moved an inch and had taken awareness to his painfully obvious position, as he'd taken to removing his trademark. Lime green eyes locked with the hidden icy-blue orbs located amoung the leaves, then locking with the insecure form of South Italy.

"F-forget it.", the dark brunette replied quietly before collectin ghis bonnet and making his way towards the vast gardens. Holland merely shook his head, he would tell him eventually, the other rushed towards the only river located near by, which was beside the border between the actual landmasses France and Spain. He wasn't necessarily worried about the little one being near his elder brother, other than the gropping and little tease; just as long as the idiot didn't kidnap him. Like last week for example, were the brunette Spaniard had beaten the French 'boy' with his vine basket.

"If you see that dumbass, then kick him-!"

"I know, _mamma_!", he heard the other snort. Once the half-nation was out of his sight, he turned toward the smaller form huddled in a ball, thinking that he had yet to be caught until-

"Show yourself, brat.", the Germanic nation's heart had felt as if it had stopped beating.

* * *

_It has seemed I have stopped the chapter short with a cliff hanger or because I just wanted sleep; it is vital for me. This was the best I could portray Netherlands, he was difficult to write, deleting a paragraph or mere sentences because he wouldn't fit the situation other than this. I think that in the anime or manga, these two were friends while in Spain's house, as they were the 'sane ones' in ways aside from the other nations around. Thank you, Snailing-Along, for creating the head cannon of 'Gardening Buddies', in Himaruya's notes; it said that these two loved gardening so...visit her gallery on DA, it's awesome! _

_What will happen to between HRE and Netherlands? _

_I__ have a link to some Wrong Italy fanart and I also have created an HRExSItalyFC with a link on my profile or you can just click the link to my deviantart account. Feel free to visit! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_I have updated again~ _

_I love you all, this is my first story to ever get these many reviews or follows/favorites! My emotions, their everywhere! TTuTT (over dramatic) Thank you to all who have reviewed, you guys are awesome peeps and to those of you who have sticked to reading this story. I am very grateful. :)_

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

_"If you see that dumbass, then kick him-!"_

_"I know, mamma!", he heard the other snort. Once the half-nation was out of his sight, he turned toward the smaller form huddled in a ball, thinking that he had yet to be caught until-_

_"Show yourself, brat.", the Germanic nation's heart had felt as if it had stopped beating._

_..._

Holy Rome slowly stood up, rigid with the fear now climbing as Holland's emerald eyes pierced through his soul. Though he believed that was due to his intimidating stature and dark look that had crawled onto his face. Distorting the previous calm features that had shown through during his gardening activity with Romano. He was glad that both Italies were safe though, but unlike himself...

"What are you doing here, brat?", the larger nation asked of him. The Germanic nation jumped at the voice, so far they had been in silence after his first given line. The blonde clutched his cape with one hand and pushed up his hat with the other. Pale sapphire eyes changing from that of a shy nation to a fierce one, he could not allow himself to be seen as though he were terrified. That would gurrantee invasion of his country and harm to his peopl, there was no option. The taller blonde stepped forward, causing the other to take a step forward himself with an air of offense.

"I'm not going to hurt you, brat. Calm down.", the Dutch explained to the other. The emerald orbs lost their glare and became their once dull green, the German let go of his cape. The relief that flooded into his being, the calming of his heavily pounding heart, and the urge to lash out at the other with his weapon were released. He took in a deep breath, the Dutchman took notice of his state but did not bother to mention it.

"Now let me ask, who are you and what do you want? Why were you watching us- or should I be more specific?- Romano.", the blonde frowned down at him. Holy Roman Empire blushed in embarrassment, he'd seen him so easily and noticed his staring at the Southern Italian. He shook his head at this. No, there will be no such thoughts. The rabbit on his shoulder began to make his unusual hants of 'piu~' to feel the silence aside from the rustle of leaves. He gulped self conciously as Netherlands began to tap his foot in impatience.

"I'm waiting.", the other stated curtly with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know...", that was all that he could respond with. He didn't know why. He didn't even now what he was feeling at the moment but the fact that tears were threatening to spill from his eyes surprised him. Why did he feel sad? Netherlands could only raise an eyebrow with curiousity at his answer. This kid was definitely confused.

"You don't know? Really kid?", let's see if his theory is correct. He stood to his full height and calmly walked over to the other.

"What are you going to do?!", the other asked in defense.

"Nothing, much. Just testing something, brat."

* * *

Southern Italy clutched at his dirty tunic in annoyance, there goes another nice piece of clothing. Spain had just gotten him this yesterday as a replacement for the other one which lay in pieces beside the rest of the trash. He honestly hadn't wanted to wear it but this had been the last clean pair and he will admit, working with a soiled shirt was uncomfortable. He felt odd moving around in such a thing, it was unthinkable to even experience that again. He shivered in rememberance, hwo disgusting. And considering disgusting, that topic Netherlands had brought up. He pushed the emotional distress from his mind and removed his tunic altogether from his equally dirty body thus he proceeded to do the same with his pants. The dark brunette was only left with his 'pumpkin shorts' to remove and jumped.

"Holy crapola!", he screamed in surprise. Why was the water so damn cold?! He shivered as an onslaught of small waves made their way toward him, these waters were usually warm. He could only mentally shrug at this, it wasn't like he should care. It was better than warmer waters, especially with this heat they were experiencing today.

"Hm...wonder where that idiot is?", he was referring to his younger brother. He had last seen the Northern half wandering through the garden before disappearing nearby the wishing well that was situated beside the back door entrance to the kitchen. He better not have fell! But he knew the other well enough to know that he wasn't _that_ clumsy.

Romano began plunging his clothes into the waters, scrubbing the stains out. Once he'd finished doing so, the half-nation began cleansing his body and felt himself relax himself. The dark brunette felt his stiff muscles unwind and sighed in bliss, now this was fantastic. The Italian thus dumped his head into the freezing aqua, his eyes were shut and he began ridding his hair of Netherland's doing. He felt a bit unerved that there was also dirt on his curl, he honestly didn't know what to do with that. He blushed a bit in embarrassment.

There was a muffled voice coming from above, that accent seemed suspiciously familiar. He felt terror rise from within him. Could it possibly be Ottoman Empire? He surfaced and took in a large gulp of air. An indignant cry of surprise followed after this that caused the half-nation to turn toward the suspect. France was laying on his back with a pout formed on his lips. The blonde nation sat up with his legs crossed and rubbed the back of his head. He glared a little at his younger brother.

"What was that for, mon amoure!? Have I done something to deserve this?", the other cried. Southern Italy backed away from the other and clutched his clothing to his naked form.

"What do you wa-want, ba-bastard!?", the dark brunette exclaimed. The nation laughed nervously before answering to him.

"I was just...watching over you?", this did nothing to calm the other.

"CHIGI! You-you-you perverted bastard! You were watching me bath!", he exclaimed. France shook his head in panic, that wasn't the way that he was supposed to phrase it! He was such a-! The blonde stood up as he saw the other swimming to the otherside of the river.

"Wait, mon amour! I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I only wanted to talk to you, I'm lonely!", he traveled into the river bed. He didn't take caution to the fact that his clothes were wet. Romano dove into the depths and swam as fast as he could only to be caught by a a pale hand. He then found himself dangling from his ankle with his clothes blocking his vital regions. The French nation sighed in relief, now here comes the complicated part.

"Let go of me, you stupid bastard! NETHERLANDS! I'M GONNA BE R-!", a hand clamped onto his mouth. France was growing very terrified now, he could already feel the pain from his other 'visit' coming back to him. Oh that was horrible. And what gave Romano the idea that he would even? He did not rape people for love!

"Calm down, I won't do that! I just need to talk to you!", the other just kept screaming (though it was muffled). He groaned in a bit of frustration. The Italian attempted to bite his hand but was stopped when the blonde removed his hand, it only caused him to bite his own tongue. A couple of curses made there way out before the French teen set him to the ground, planting him there with his hands.

"Let'a me go, let'a me go! I'll punch hard, you'a bastard!", he exclaimed with fear.

"Calm down now, Romano Italy!", he shot back. This silenced the half-nation instantly. France gave a sigh in relief, finally, now he can get down to business. He took the other's wet clothes and places them on the tree branches to dry and ordered the other to put on his pumpkin shorts, he obeyed in embarrassment.

"Now stay still and listen to what I have to say, you got that?", the blonde asked.

"Fine, bastard but if you try anything fu-!"

"I won't I promise, mon amour!

"We'll see...", France cleared his throat.

"Well, it's about your little problem you've been having-", this sent a shock through his being. How in the world did that guy find out? He felt sweat starting to form as the other's sapphire orbs kept eye contact with him. It was very unnerving for him to know of this. Would he use it against him or tell Veneziano or _him_!?

"-and I am here to help you, mon amour!", wait what?! We're he and Holy Roman Empire battling one another?! What was this fuckery? His emerald-hazel eyes glared up at him, his finger pointing accusingly at him.

"But you two are fighting! For all I know, you could just be using me to win!"

"That's a lie.", the blonde growled. This took him aback, this wasn't the France that he knew. He never used such a tone.

"What do you mean a lie? That can't be a lie!", he continued to glare at him darkly.

"...Just because we are the nations doesn't mean that we have to hate each other...for the wars and invasions...that's our people not ourselves that want it so...", his gaze softened, "Even if we fight, we are still brothers and that can never change...the Franks told me so...", he seemed to be remembering a dead memory. His eyes closed for a moment before reopening, his eyes appeared to have teared up a bit. Though he couldn't say if it were a trick of the light or the blonde acting. The dark brunette was still unsure of this but as he listened to the others voice, he couldn't help but believe the other. He was telling the truth, his tone was unlike the others that have lied to him before. He continued.

"And the point? Why did you come here?"

"Why, it's part of my territory, of course!", the other said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I fucking forgot. Now tell me what the hell do you want to help, fuckass?", the dark brunette grumbled.

"Well, you seem to be suffering from...your situation...and being the charming big brother that I am, I want to help you!", he grinned down at the younger. South Italy felt a frown cross his features.

"Hm...", the blonde looked a bit offended by his disbelief in him. But hid it with a smile and bent down to his level and gently poked his chest where his heart would be located.

"Don't worry. I'll have this fixed in no time, mon amour~", he said. Romano's eyes widened a bit.

"O-ok-okay...but don't-!"

"I won't, promise. Now, here's some advice...", he had a bad feeling about this. The dark brunette had no choice but to listen to because one- he had him hostage here and two- he had no idea what to do from then on with his predicament. He growled in annoyance and leaned into to hear what the other was about to share to him. It wasn't like he was going to use these ideas anyways, dammit!

* * *

"Take this!", a clash of metal sounded through the vast garden. Netherlands took a step forward and met gardening shoulder to sword. Holy Rome gasped for breath as he stepped away from the tall nation. The Dutch nation glared a bit at the annoying smaller blonde, was he really so stupid as to battle with him? Well, this brat was seriously an idiot if he thought so. He utilized his long legs and swipped them in the direction of the Empire.

"Ahh!", he gave a surprised scream as he was tripped. Holy Roman Empire hadn't predicted that move and once he realized that his sword had been kicked to the side, he knew that he was done for. He looked up at the nation in fear but soon replaced it with pride. If he was going to die, then he was going to leave the world appearing as though a strong soldier.

"Get up brat, and don't move any farther.", the other ordered. The Germanic nation lay their in defiance which resulted in further irritating the Dutch. He grabbed the other ruffly and brought him to his feet. His weapon held to his side but angled to give the other an intimidation. As if he were to move, he would plunge it into his abdomen. He smirked a bit before having it fade into a scowl. The light sapphire eyes glared up at him.

"Now, tell me. Why the hell were you watching him?"

"I told you already, I don't know!", he yelled.

"...You kidding me, are you really that fucking stupid?", Netherland replied with amusement that caused the German to blush.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Well, you certianly are if you don't even know why you were stalking him.", his forest-green eyes scanned his face for anything. Still confusion, he sighed again. Should he really help this dib shit out or jusst abandon him? This kid seemed like a lost cause but then again_-_

_He felt the Italian yank at his hair and stood up; he was inwardly laughing at the younger Italians clueless face and the horrified German. But what really stuck him was the feeling of something wet seeping into the back of his head, was the half-nation crying because of the pain?_

When he had seen those two together or when he saw the blonde in general...he just couldn't let this continue on as it has.

"You are stupid, a moron if you can't figure it out yourself. You do know that you made him cry right? He's been more emotional-and I don't mean PMS- I mean weeping, losing sleep, some shit like that.", he stated. It was indeed true that the other had lost sleep, it was from crying during the night. He could remember clearly the other have a 'nightmare' yesterday in which the other refused to sleep the rest of the night. Though he only lasted about six hours and slept at five in the morning, who was more of an idiot, this one or the other one?

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me.", the blonde looked horrified by this. Well, he should be, little bastard.

"What do you need to fix this then, hm?", the Germanic nation was still shell-shocked but a thump to the head seemed to bring him down to Earth.

"I-", he stopped to think. Holy Roman Empire thought through this, his previous thoughts that he'd been having, the dreams, his feelings...that image of the other's blushing face. The picture of the dark brunette smiling gently, his laughing face he's seen in his dreams, his determined expression, his sleeping features.

Oh mein gott, he loved him...

"Now you got it...so get the fuck out of here before I beat the crap out of you.", Netherlands must've seen the look of realization on his face. He scurried away to search for Veneziano; he first had to find him...explain to him the things he'd realized and maybe so, apologize. No wonder the other Italian had been a bit distant from him. He rarely hugged him anymore or never sneaked into his bed anymore, nor did he act too friendly toward him. The auburn half-nation had known the whole time! Holy Rome looked down at the ground in sadness as he run. Then Northern Italy must have been angry with him, the way he had fought with Romano earlier. Heck, even when as far as to ignore his existence too!

He was that screwed and he knew it.

Knowing that both Italy brothers had the blood of the Almighty Roman Empire flowing through their veins, everyone would then fear them. But sadly, they overlooked it for their differing personalities, clumsiness, and habits. Well, he supposed he could be one of the many since he'd at first thought so as well.

* * *

The Dutchman turned to leave from the sight when he run face to face with his younger sister, her feline-like smile gracing her features. She had her arms crossed and her emerald eyes twinkled with joy. She jumped at him, he backed away almost immediately but it was too late.

"You do care! I thought you were just an ass!"

"Wai-what?!

"Neddy!"

"Stay awa-!", he was cut off by his face being muffled by something soft and squishy. He distinctly heard his rabbits usual 'piu~' chant and his Belgian sister laughing cheerfully. Great, he had a faceful of breasts. Men would be dreaming of this day but by now, he was just plain annoyed with it. She did this _every time_ just to see his reaction! The blonde man muffled grumbling was what brought her back from playing with the Dutch rabbit's ears.

"I'm not a slut, Neddy~"

"Che!"_ Smack!_

"AW, FUCK!", he exclaimed. Belgium glared at him before stealing away his pet and stomping into the house where Spain probably awaited. Wait till he hear about the news! He'll defenitely be surprised by the situation and developement...

* * *

It seems that Veneziano is the new Waldo, isn't he? XD

Now I must say good night to you all for it is night-time here in Cali, and I have church tomorrw! Oh being a Catholic rocks~ and I get to attend choir this time!

-FreedomFighter50


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! I am back! I hope that you enjoy this sixteenth chapter of Wrong italy. I must pay my grattitude to you readers with your generous reviews, follows, and favorites, it makes my day to come home from hell-er I totally mean school!- to see them. _

_For those of you who have followed up on this story, you may see that my Spanish isn't very good (at all) and to explain! My first language was actually Spanglish (it's an urban American language and is said to be very incorrect and revolting by alot of people), now that I am fluent in English (when the dinosaurs first roamed the land, lol) and such I must relearn correct Spanish so forgive me if they didn't make much sense to those of you. Typing a whole sentence in Spanish is complicated... *sulks*_

_I do not own Hetalia!_

* * *

Veneziano sat there iddly, watching the gardens from his southern half's bedroom window. The sight was absolutely beautiful, the afternoon sun was hiding behind the yards of vegetation and their well which was decorated with pale paintings, definitely his brother's style. The Northern Italian laided back on his older brother's chair, he felt his sore body relax. He had been helping Romano haul pots and deposit clean sheets to all the rooms in Spain's mansion, it hadn't been too bad. He began rethinking over his plan about bringing his older brother and Holy Roman Empire together. Why should he let them now? After so much he had witnessed from the Germanic nation, things didn't look so good.

First of all, he had started to act harshly with his brother the first couple days of knowing him then taking on a whole new attitude and acting timid yet a bit stalkerish attempting to take the action of what many, except the very few idiots in the world could identify as dealing with a blooming crush. He had somewhat approved, albiet very wary of Holy Rome's way of showing affection toward his older brother. Then it took a turn for the worse when he began realizing his feelings and completely shooting them down with no regard to how Romano would feel when he became the recieving end of denial. That was when he started coming onto him (through sticking closer to him, giving him flowers (roses) and occasionally asking for a lesson before running away out of sheer embarrassment for some reason), he seemed desperate for some reason unknown to him but why on Earth would he go for a ditzy klutz like him anyways? He was very content with being on his own. He still couldn't grasp the concept of love completely but he knew enough to know that to love a person, you would go out of the way to do anything for them just to see them happy.

That and give them alot of hugs and kisses to go!

He continued on with his thought process, he didn't want an inconsiderate and rash person with his big brother. They needed to be good to him! The young Italian crossed his arms in thought and opened his eyes in thought before snapping them shut again, he had no idea what to do! He pouted in dismay, this cycle of stupidity will never cease! He leaped off the chair and wandered about Romano's bedroom, taking in the atmosphere. It was lonely, expecially with how big it felt now that he thought about it. This room was to big for his fratello and himself, any small nation really. Maybe that was why he spent the first couple nights in Spain's room before being asked to return to his own after said boss felt it being wrong for their physical age didn't help the situation. No matter if they were centuries old or not.

"Ah, this is so nice!", he spot a bundle of cloth in a heap on the other's study. He rushed to it and picked it up out of glee. It felt silky and smelt very much like a meadow of flowers. The auburn haired half-nation jumped in surprise as his looked down to examine it more closely, it was a handle full of daisies and camelia. His brother had such an unhealthy obsession with these plants, but it was so nice to know that he had something he liked. Mybe more than tomatoes...or not, but still it was an improvement! He smiled gleefully and set it back down gently. He didn't want to hurt the poor flowers.

"There, now it's still pretty! Ve~ So pretty!", he giggled. He could imagine his brother doing girly things now, it didn't help the fact that they were these articles of clothing nor that the other half-nation did gardening. Austria wouldn't allow him to tend to the garden at his house since he said that last time had been awful, now he could only clean the interior of the mansion. This caused him to pout a bit, he wasn't that bad!

Okay, maybe somehow catching one of his precious petunias to catch aflame did mean he was. But all he needed was practice! He nodded in a childish manner as this redeeming thought occured. Of course! He should really be going now, he didn't want his brother to be angry with him. Sneaking into his room and snooping around isn't the best thing to do, especially now. His mood had been very sourer after his last encounter with the blonde and had rarely retorted at any of Spain's comments of being adorable, cute, or for saying something 'stupid' when it was infact sweet.

"Ciao, ciao, Romano's room~!", he called back at the closed door and skipped down the hall without a care.

That was when it hit him.

Literally and not so literally.

* * *

He really hadn't meant to do such a thing, he had been in a panic and hadn't known what to do so he had done the only thing that was logical to him at the moment.

Aim low.

"Ah, Romano!", his elder brother screamed in pain. He hadn't expected the other to nip at his ear after giving him advice. He really hadn't expected himself to moan either, his cheeks were flaming red and eyes teary from the stimulation of the action. His still eight year old body did not help the situation and neither did France's twelve year old one either. How disgusting.

"I was only showing moi amour for you, Romano!", he groaned from his place. He was kneeling and slowly recovering from the blow, maybe he shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help it! South Italy shivered at the word, amour. That was crap.

"If you really did love me then you wouldn't be doing that kind of stuff cause it makes me feel weird when I don't want it, b-but i-it fee-feels good for some reason!St-stupid fratello!", he choked out. The blonde looked up to see that the other had crouched down in a fetal position attempting to hide his reacting body. He should've known dthat doing that would set anyone off like the dark brunette had, he sighed in guilt. He petted the other's hair, ignoring the other's flinch.

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I didn't mean to do that, I didn't know you would do something...like that. But I was only playing!", he pouted. His younger brother looked up at him with humilation shining in his emerald eyes, he had gone to far. He bopped himself in the forehead, just like that stupid England would when he didn't stop pestering him.

"Bad France, bad!", he said to himself aloud. He caught sight of the other smirking at the act, he grinned back down at him. He then realized that the other was still stark naked and gave a smirk of his own, an eerie smile came forth and caused the other to scurry away from him. He stopped when he saw his frightened expression.

"Wait! Don't be like that!", the dark brunette was hurriedly dressing himself back into his clothes. He didn't care if they were still damp, he just wanted to leave now.

"If you're going to leave, mon amour, please take this. I don't want my little frere catching a cold again, such a dreadful thought! Then you woudn't you all of the special advice that I gave you, all of the work we have done. Gone to waste!", he tutted. France came over to him and untied his purple cloak, adorning it to the other. Though not before tying it into a bow, the magnificent cloak was much to long for such a small boy!

"But Franci-wine bastard!", Romano caught himself. He didn't want to give the other anymore satisfaction.

"Ah! So mean~", he teased. The blonde embraced the moment, he had almost called him by his human name! He hadn't heard it since he himself had introduced himself as Francis Bonnefoy before his first leader since becoming the amazing country by the name of France. He couldn't hold himself back and launched himself upon the other. He grabbed ahold of the other's waist and spun him around.

"You said my name! Oh, I'm so happy-should I give you a French kiss for this?", he winked at the dizzy Southern Italy. The darkbrunette immediately began to be flustered by the question, his face once again turning a violent crimson hue.

"Um, I-uh...No!", he looked away in embarrassment.

"Just a little, itty bitty one?", he didn't wait for an answer. Soft lips descended upon soft skin and pulled away a second later, Romano had closed his eyes which only left the blonde confused. Then he gave a lecherous smile.

"Oh, so you weren't thinking straight at all were you? Ohonhonhon~, I taught you Italians well~!", he proudly claimed.

"I, no I didn't!"

"Oh, you sly dog!"

"I said I didn't stupid jerk!", he put the other down and pulled on his cheek in a playful manner. He turned to leave.

"If Spain wonders where you were, tell him I touched you very nicey~!", he winked again. As if a silent message was exchanged, he hurried off gleefully but not reminding him of his list of 'advice'. And reminding him to show him a 'good time', whatever that meant.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire scurried out of his awkward position above Nothern Italy, he spewed apologies and mainly what sounded like nonsense to him. He didn't want to hear this, because there was no reason to apologize for such things when they had already been done and burned into memory. Even the German himself knew that, but he needed to be heard. He needed to give his side of the story and clear things up with him and then with the object of his affection-no, the person.

"-I-I didn't know how to react, I always thought that I loved you but then I met him and then I don't know! I'm such a scum, I shouldn't feel like this with anyone else other than you but now this and I just, look what I am trying to say is...I regret everything I did. I'm so sorry that I tried to force myself on you, Veneziano, it wasn't fair at all for you...I'm sorry...", he couldn't read the other's seemingly confused expression. What he didn't know was the Veneziano himself was facing a conflict, so he had loved him all this time and thought that he was scum for falling for someone else? He couldn't believe this, someone actually loved him! But sadly, he didn't habour these feelings for the other, this only dampened his soul. He could only pity Holy Rome but now wasn't the time. It was time to set things straight.

"I'm sorry too...ve~", he gleamed. This got the other's attention and it was his turn to adorn confusion to his features.

"What...?", _I'm sorry for this...but it's for love..._

"I can't let you be with mio fratello, I can't have a mean person with mio fratello!", he exclaimed. This caught the other off guard, cerulean eyes widened.

"You care...but can you be with fratello? How do I know you'll treat him like he should be treated? Ve~, that's too hard!", he crossed his arms and pouted. This character seemed to have changed but Holy Rome could still see the same Veneziano he had always known. This was what an overprotective brother was all about, he had never had interacted with one. He shouldn't have been surprised it would be Northern Italy, these two were the same country.

_For the love of my brothers..._

"Then how do I gain your trust and be with him? How can I be forgiven?"

"Stop being a dummy head and be nice, that's what!", he huffed childishly.

"I want to play a game..."_ Why at this time...?_

"We're not playing a game, I refuse.", the Germanic nation retorted back.

"Then it's a challenge!", the auburn half-nation uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. He held out his hand.

"Will you accept, ve? I just want fratello and I to be happy, I want everyone to be happy, ve~! But I can't do that without your help...so...?", the blonde didn't know what was going on but he knew that this could only be the way to gain his goal.

"Ja, fine!"

"Ve~! I'm so happy!"

* * *

_"Here are the rules: First, you have to get Romano to forgive you. Fratello can be harsh, but he has his reasons. He doesn't trust people and now that you've broken that trust you have to win it back! Then you're gonna be his best friend! The more turst you have the more he will learn to trust and when you know it's time then be love-dovey! But you can't ignore him, I heard him crying becuase you were being mean to him like that-he likes you alot for some reason. But there are alot of stuff you two have to do, you can't ignore his problems either because that even worse and you can't compare because that makes him really sad and I don't like him being sad and it makes me sad. Ve~"_

So basically if he screwed this up then he'll just make Italy (the whole of Italy) hate him and probably end up breaking his (Romano's) sensitive heart. He winced at the mere thought of those two possibilites, he couldn't bare with it. The German slipped off his hat and toyed with the pendant in boredom, but where could the dark brunette be? He heard rustling off to the bushes ahead of him and jumped in fright. An enemy at this time? He unsheathed his weapon, his sword, and hurried over but he didn't expect to be brandishing his weapon an inch away from South Italy's horrified face.

"Yo-you hate me that m-much?", he asked cautiously. Fear gripping his heart as he locked eyes with the other. Holy Rome withdrew his weapon to the side immediately and dropped down to his knees before the other. Romano didn't expect for him to grab him so suddenly and hug him...he was hugging him. Physical contact, intimate contact. He was frozen stiff with the fear still clinging to him. He could feel the other's hot breath against his neck and brushing his ear. The same ear that France had nipped at, none the less. His ear was still a bit pink from the encounter.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry...", a pregnant silence fell over them. He didn't know what to do now, though. How could he respond? He could just push him away for all he cared but he didn't have the strength to, his arms were sore from hauling heavy things and he had him in a tight grip like his life depended on it.

"I...", Holy Rome finally noticed his state. He let go and examined him closely. His work clothes were damp, his eyes were red from recently sheding tears, and he was wearing an odd cloak. It was a flashy color of violet, his eyes narrowed a bit but softened. He felt a pang of guilt, he had caused this. He stood up and held a hand to him.

"You don't have to forgive me so soon, right now...let's go get you into something warmer.", he snapped his head back up in shock. He didn't expect to see a warm smile on his face and the kind stature of his body, he felt his hands shaking from nervousness. What if he took all that back and threw nasty glares at him behind his back or try to bully him again? He gulped and stood up himself, not taking his hand.

"Fine, just don't try anything, you bastard."

_I shouldn't even call you a bastard, you're more than that stupid potato head._

* * *

_I am holding an art contest on DA but more specifically for the HRExS. ItalyFC so if any of you would like to join- go to my profile and a link to my account will be there and you know where to go from there._

_This was very difficult to write but my favorite was writing the bonding time with Francis and Lovino. I can actually see this happening...hm..._

_-FreedomFighter50_


End file.
